Rota Calls
by tonyandziva4ever
Summary: Tony takes the job in Rota. TIVA eventually but right now strictly TDinozzo!
1. Rota offer

**A/N: So I saw the Rota episode and decided to write a story as if Tony had accepted the job! I think he should have! Gibbs treated him like crap after he came back from quitting and Tony deserved better! Plus Ziva and Mcgee were kind of rude to him also! So here is what I think should have happened!! They treated him so bad! TIVA of course eventually but not right now!**

Tony walked out of the director's office stunned. He was happy that he had been offered the job but he didn't know what he was going to do about Jeanne.

He really liked her but she was supposed to strictly be a mission. As he descended the stair case he got a call from the dispatch. He liked that he still was getting called but he knew it had to stop. Gibbs was back now and he was team leader. Not Tony.

Although Tony could be a team leader. He had meant what he told the director about wanting to make sure Gibbs was fully okay before leaving. He had 72 hours to make that decision.

At the crime scene, Ziva was giving him grief about being demoted and saying that he should just get use to the fact that Gibbs was back and that Tony was no longer team leader. She was right. But he couldn't help but think it didn't have to be that way.

Later that night Probie had told him that he wouldn't be there if he could run his own team. This had upset Tony more than it should.

He didn't feel like he was respected by either of his team mates. They were defiantly making this decision easier for him with each diss they threw at him.

He had thought that this summer he and Ziva had grown to become pretty good friends. But then instead of calling Tony when she got into trouble she called Gibbs and now that Gibbs is back she doesn't need him anymore. None of them do. Except maybe Abby. And that was a big maybe.

After they were let go for the night Tony went to the hospital to talk to Jeanne. They were in a relationship and he wanted to know what she thought about the promotion. Although he would defiantly be lying about the promotion and where but he wanted to talk to her and get her opinion on the matter. She was just a pawn in La Grenouille's operation. She really was a nice woman and if they were under different circumstances he would defiantly be interested in dating her. Possibly being friends with her. Maybe if he took this job in Rota they could be friends. He wouldn't have to lie to her anymore.

"Hey Tony." Jeanne walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "This is a nice surprise."

"Yeah…I kind of need to talk to you about something." He looked down at his feet nervously.

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's a good thing I think. Maybe. I don't know. I really just want to get your opinion on this before I make a final decision." He said.

"Okay. Hold on just a minute. I need to check on this patient and then I am all yours." She disappeared into a room and reappeared a few minutes later. She walked over to the nurses' station and told them to page her if they needed anything. She walked back over and took his hand and they went to the break room downstairs.

"So what is this good thing that you think you need my advice on." She said taking a seat at the table.

"Okay I don't even know where to start. Umm but I guess I'll just come out and say it. I was offered a really big job at a college in Rota Spain. It is an amazing opportunity. But I don't know what I should do. My boss gave me 72 hours to think about it and I can't talk to my colleagues about it. They wouldn't really care I don't think. But I figured you might care. I don't know where we are in this relationship maybe you don't care but I really want to know what you think." He spoke very fast and was obviously nervous.

She took his hand and smiled softly at him. "Tony I do care. I am so glad you came and talked to me about this. I don't know about your colleagues but I know that I will miss you because I think you should take this job if it really is an amazing opportunity. How often do you get to teach in a foreign country? I am so proud of you. You mean so much to me but like I said. I think you should take this job."

He smiled intertwining their fingers. "Thanks Jeanne." He kissed her on the cheek.

"So when do you leave?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. But I will let you know first. Promise. I gotta go." He kissed her again and left.

He felt better knowing that Jeanne supported him. He just wished the rest of his friends or who he thought were his friends believed in him as much. He would turn the Rota job down if he thought they trusted him and believed in him like he did in them. But he knows they don't.

He had made his decision. He doesn't need the other 48 hours. Tomorrow he would tell Jenny that he would take the Rota job.


	2. Accepting the Job

**A/N: WOW!!! I have had my sneaky little ninja niece and rotten nephew all night and when I logged in to my email account I was OVERWHELMED with alerts and some reviews! I was so excited!! So I am updating chapter 2 and writing 3 and 4 while the kids are asleep and will try to post them before they wake up!!! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

It was very unusual for Agent Anthony Dinozzo to be on time let alone be early but today he was just that. Early. But he had come to talk to the director before the rest of the team got there.

He knocked on the door to her office and heard her yell "Come in Agent Dinozzo." He walked in with a quizzical look on his face. "Cynthia called and told me you were on your way in." He nodded. Made sense. "So you have already come to a decision? I thought you would have taken all 72 hours. Especially since your were so adamant about making sure Gibbs was okay."

"Well Jenny that was yesterday. A lot of things were said yesterday that made my decision for me. I want the job in Rota. When do I leave?"

"Okay. Congratulations Tony. I can give you a couple of weeks to pack and get things organized…"

"No need ma'am. I would like to leave as soon as possible if you don't mind." He didn't want to be here any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Okay." She looked at him suspiciously but didn't question it. She knew something must have happened yesterday with him and the team. They had been giving him a hard time about being demoted back to senior field agent but she had always intended to promote Tony and give him his own team even if Gibbs hadn't left. "Well we can leave Friday then."

"We Jen?" Why would she be going?

"Yes we Tony. I would like to make sure you get settled in okay and meet your new team. Plus I have some things to attend to while we are there. Now would you like me to be the one to tell the team or would you like to do it yourself?"

"I would like to tell Abby and Ducky. The rest of the team I will let you tell. But can I tell Abby and Ducky first ma'am?" He asked. He didn't really care if the rest of the team didn't find out until he was already on a plane Friday morning. He just knew he had to be the one to tell Abby. She deserved it. She was the only one to give him a chance at being leader. Well other than Ducky. He knew she would be happy he was getting his own team. Just not happy about him moving across the ocean.

"Of course. Just let me know when you want me to tell the other three." She said. Now she knew something had happened. It was definitely a good thing she gave him the promotion. Nobody deserved to be teased about being demoted. Sure Tony teased and made fun of them all the time but it was childish fun it was not something as serious as this. That was not very funny to her. Luckily Agent Bryan had decided to retire so she could give his position to Tony. He deserved it after all the hard work he did while Gibbs was away. He logged more hours and did more work than Gibbs ever did to try and prove he deserved the job. And he did. He more than proved it.

"Thank you Jenny." With that he turned and left her office.

As he walked down the stairs he saw Ziva and Mcgee were already in the bullpen. They looked up as he walked into the bullpen. They looked surprised to see him there already.

"What did you do Tony?" Mcgee asked teasingly.

"What makes you think I did anything Mcgeek?" Tony asked rather harshly.

"Two days in a row Tony you have been called in to the director's office. I just assumed you were in trouble."

"Well you assumed wrong. And you know the old saying about making assumptions Mcdork."

"I do not know this saying." Ziva said. She could sense Tony was upset about something. They had gotten very close this summer. She hoped it didn't have something to do with that girl he had been dating.

"Assuming makes an ass out of you." He said glaring at her. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Not here yet." She said confused. He was being an ass himself and she didn't understand why.

"Great. I am going down to talk to Abby." He stalked off to the elevator.

Mcgee and Ziva just looked at each other. "What is his problem?" Ziva finally asked.

"No idea."

Director Shepard had been watching from the catwalk. She just shook her head they didn't have any idea how much they had hurt him. Now they will never get the chance to make things better.


	3. Telling the team

He entered Abby's lab to hear her goth rock music blaring. This was gonna be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Abby was like a sister to him. The best family he ever had.

He didn't have the guts to interrupt her dancing so he stood there a few minutes before she finally noticed him. "Hey!" She said smiling at him. He half smiled back at her. "What's wrong?" She asked turning down her music.

"I have something to tell you Abs." He said not able to look her in the face.

"Oh no! Who died? Please don't tell me it was Mcgee." She said worried.

"No Abs no one is dead yet. Although I may be once I tell you this." He said kind of nervously.

"Just tell me already Tony! I can't take the suspense! With the look on your face I'm thinking to worse here!" She said frantically.

"I am leaving Abs."

"Leaving? Like leaving leaving? Like not going to be in this building anymore?"

"Like I got offered my own team in Rota leaving." He still wasn't able to look at her but he knew she was fixing to cry.

"THAT IS LIKE ACROSS THE OCEAN LEAVING!! You can't go across the ocean! Tony you totally deserve this promotion but why can't it be like in this country! I will never see you!!! We are family you can't leave me! What about Mcgee and Ziva? What about Gibbs? We finally got the whole family back together!!"

"Abby, I know your upset but those three couldn't care less if I'm here. They made that perfectly clear yesterday."

Abby looked confused. "What are you talking about? They love you! Just like me."

"No they don't Abby. They all treated me like crap when Gibbs came back. They don't respect or trust my judgment at all."

"Tony that is not true."

"Yes it is Abs. Yesterday Mcgee told me that I was only temporary team leader and that if I really deserved it then I would have my own team, and Ziva well she just flat out said I needed to get use to being second again. Well they were both wrong Abs. I can be permanent team leader and be first in command."

Abby had tears streaming down her face at this point. She ran to him and pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. "I am going to miss you so much Tony! When are you leaving so I can plan a going away party for you?"

"Friday Abs. But I don't want a going away party."

"FRIDAY! That is so soon!!! And Anthony Dinozzo doesn't want a party?"

"Yeah it is soon. Sooner the better. And no because the only people I would want to say goodbye to are you and Ducky maybe Palmer." He said. Palmer had been a good friend to him this summer.

"Okay. Well at least go to dinner with me tomorrow. Please." She gave him a puppy dog face.

"Of course." He said. He really hated hurting her.

She smiled a little but it wasn't her normal Abby smile. He pulled her into a short hug. "Okay Abs. I have to go tell Ducky. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay. Hey have you told them yet?" She asked as he started to leave.

He stopped and looked back at her. "No I wanted to tell you and Ducky myself. Director Shepard is telling them."

She just nodded and watched him go. She would definitely miss him.

After Tony left Abby's lab he walked down to autopsy. He didn't feel like taking to elevator. Mostly to avoid running into the three people he didn't want to see ever again.

"Aw Anthony, my boy. What brings you down to my humble autopsy?"

"I have some news for you Ducky." Tony said.

"Aw let me guess dear boy, you are getting your own team."

Tony was stunned. He guessed he shouldn't be. Ducky always knew everything. "Yes."

"Well it's about time. Where is it that you will be going?"

"Rota."

"Well congratulations Anthony." Ducky walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "I am proud of you dear boy."

"Thank you Ducky."

"I am sure Abigail will want to throw you a party. When do you leave?"

"I am leaving Friday. And there won't be a party. I talked Abby into just doing dinner with me instead."

"That is probably a wise choice. I take it you haven't told Gibbs or the other two?" Ducky saw Tony tense at the mention of his now former teammates. "Ah, ok. I understand Anthony. Would you like me to tell them with you?"

Tony smiled he knew he could count on Ducky. "No thank you Ducky, Jenny will be the one to tell them. I just wanted to tell you and Abby."

"Well good luck to you my boy." Ducky watched Tony leave autopsy. He understood Tony's reluctance to tell the rest of the team. Especially after all the comments made by them about his leading abilities. Ducky thought Tony had done an exemplary job. Especially at such short notice. Ducky was very proud of Anthony. He wished him the best of luck.

Tony walked back upstairs to the bullpen. And walked straight past Ziva and Mcgee back up to the director's office. He noticed Gibbs glaring at him as he walked by. He got his two people out of the way. Now it was the director's turn to tell the other three. He walked into the office. Jenny smiled at him. "You ready?"

"Yeah." They walked out together and out to the bullpen. The whole team looked up as they descended the stairs. Tony saw the flash of worry in Ziva's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. Of course she wouldn't really care. He hadn't expected any of them to care.

Jenny looked at Ziva then Mcgee and then finally rested her gaze on Gibbs. "Tony has been promoted. He will be heading up his own team in Rota. He leaves Friday."

Mcgee was shocked. Ziva wasn't showing any emotion at all. And Gibbs looked a little pissed off. Tony went to his desk and started to pack his things off his desk. Nobody said anything to him. Except Jenny.

"Congratulations Agent Dinozzo. We fly out Friday at 0500. Take the rest of the week to get your stuff ready to go."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you Jenny." She smiled at him and went back up to her office. Tony continued to pack up his stuff. Not looking at the three people who's stares were burning a hole in him.

Gibbs went upstairs after Jenny. He grabbed her at the top of the stairs. "What the hell Jen?"

"Excuse me Jethro?"

"Why are you taking my agent away." He yelled.

"Tony deserves this promotion Jethro. He did an excellent job while you took an extended vacation. He needs this change. If you want to know the reason he took the offer you should talk to him about it. Not me." With that she walked away and into her office.

Gibbs turned back to look over the railing into the bullpen. He saw that Ziva and Mcgee were still just staring at Tony. Not sure what to say to him. He stormed back down into the bullpen.

"You mind explaining this Dinozzo?"


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: A one year old with a bad diaper rash is no fun! :( Anyways here is chapter 4 REVIEWS ARE STILL LOVE :) **

"_You mind explaining this Dinozzo?"_

"Explaining what? How I got promoted? It's simple." He finally met Ziva and Mcgee's gazes. "You all may have thought I did a shitty job taking over for Gibbs while he was in Mexico sulking but apparently the director disagreed." He slammed the top drawer shut.

Mcgee and Ziva were shocked. They couldn't believe that Tony thought they thought he did a bad job in charge. Ziva walked over and stood in front of his desk. "What makes you think that Tony?"

"You're not Gibbs, Gibbs wouldn't do it that way" Tony mocked looking at Ziva remembering some of the things they had said to him this summer and then turning his attention to Mcgee. "Oh ya and my favorite was said from Probie yesterday saying that I was only temporary team leader because Gibbs quit and that I wouldn't be here if I was ready for my own team. Well I won't be here anymore because I am getting my own team. Maybe they will trust me more than my current team does."

Mcgee and Ziva had nothing to say, realizing that they had in fact made those comments to him on several occasions.

"So why didn't you tell me yourself that you were leaving." Gibbs demanded.

"Six years I have worked for you. Six years and all I got was a you'll do. Then you come back and take back over like all the work I did the last four months meant nothing. Like I didn't do a good job. Just like them. You have been treating me like a probie. Giving me probie duties. That is not okay. I was your senior field agent. I should have been treated that way. So the reason I had Director Shepard tell you all was because I figured you wouldn't care. I am out of here." With that Dinozzo took his stuff and left. Not bothering to wait on the elevator he took the stairs.

Seeing Tony walk away shook Ziva out of her trance and she chased after him. "Tony wait!"

He turned on her looking irritated and pissed. "What Ziva?"

She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away. She had a hurt look on her face. "Tony, please talk to me. I'm sorry about what we said. But you can't go. We need you here."

"You don't need me. Gibbs is here. When you were in trouble you didn't come to me. You went to Gibbs. So you don't need me." He walked away. He knew that what he said probably hurt her but he didn't care because he was hurting. It hurt him that he thought of her as his best friend and she went to Gibbs when she needed help instead of him.

All Ziva could do was watch him go. After spending the summer together everything was ruined. She didn't go to Tony because the embassy would have expected that. They had been following her and thought that she and Tony were sleeping together. She couldn't risk being scene with Tony. Not when she was trying to prove her innocence. She couldn't tell Tony the real reason either. So she just let him walk away. Her eyes started to water but she blinked away the tears.

She walked back up the stairs to go back to the bullpen but was stopped short when she ran into Gibbs. "Something going on between you 2 that I should know about?"

Ziva glared at him. "No." She pushed pass him and went back into the bullpen. Just as she reached her desk her phone rang. "David."

"Ziva, it's Jenny. As you know I am going to Rota with Tony. I will need protection detail. Tony counts as one but I would also like you to accompany me as well."

Ziva smiled. This could be her chance to talk to Tony. She didn't want him leaving with them on bad terms. "I would be honored Jenny."

"Great. I will send the car to get you bright and early."

"Yes Director." She was going to make things right between them. She had to try.

**A/N: This is a short chapter! Sorry! But next chapter will be much longer!!! I will probably write it later tonight after the kids go to bed!! Have a fabulous day! And remember to review!**


	5. Landing in Rota

The week had passed by extremely slow. Ziva was impatient for it to be Friday because she wanted to see Tony again. She had tried going to his apartment to talk to him but he had slammed the door in her face. She had felt really bad about hurting him the way she did. He had come to be one of her best friends this summer. She didn't know what she would do without him while he was in Rota. She knew she would miss him terribly but he didn't know that she would miss him. He refused to even talk to her or Mcgee for that matter.

Friday finally rolled around and the car showed up at 0300. She knew the plane left at 0500. She got to the airport and looked around for Jenny and Tony finally finding them at the check in.

"Shalom" She said.

Tony turned around and gave her look. "What are you doing here?" He said somewhat disgusted.

"Officer David is escorting me to Rota, Tony. Director of a major intelligence agency has to have protection detail at all times."

"Makes sense I guess."

He ignored Ziva completely until they were seated on the plane. He made sure he sat on the opposite side of Jenny. Once the plane took off Tony immediately fell asleep. Ziva let out a sigh forgetting that Jenny was sitting next to her.

"Something on your mind Ziva?" Jenny asked grinning at her.

"No ma'am." Ziva replied looking away from Jenny.

"You are lying Ziva." She accused.

Ziva sighed. "Yes. But I would prefer not to talk about it right now."

"Is this about Tony?" She asked.

She looked at the director. She really would rather talk to Tony about it but obviously he didn't want to talk to her so she would settle for talking to Jenny.

"Yes." She whispered. "I do not know what to do about him anymore. He will not talk to me."

"Give it some time Ziva. You and Mcgee did not give him enough credit when he took over for Gibbs."

"You are right we did not. He was put into a difficult situation and he did an excellent job. Mcgee and I did not appreciate everything he did."

"You should tell him that." With that they were both silent the rest of the flight.

Ziva pulled out her Ipod and turned it to the last song she was listening to. She smiled realizing it was a Frank Sinatra song that Tony made her put on the Ipod. If she was being honest with herself she actually really enjoyed Tony's music. It made her think of him which always made her smile. She put the song on repeat and closed her eyes. She was soon asleep.

A couple hours later they were landing in Rota. They walked off the plane and to baggage claim and then walked out to the front where Nikki Jardine was waiting for them.

Ziva frowned. He was going to be working with her again? She didn't like that at all. She hadn't liked it when he went to Iraq with her. Jardine was a very pretty girl but she was a neat freak. Maybe Tony didn't find her attractive. She was breathing however just Tony's type. She should not think like that. Tony had grown up a lot since she started at NCIS with him.

"Hey Nikki!" Tony said excitedly.

"Hey Boss." She said smiling back at him.

"Aw I like the sound of that. Boss." He said somewhat suggestively.

Ziva glared. Great she thought two seconds and he is already flirting with her. Ziva watched Tony wrap his arm across her shoulders as they walked to the car. She shook her head and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She had to get her best friend back. She couldn't go back to DC unless they were okay.

**A/N: Okay so I lied this chapter is about the same length lol maybe shorter. And this chapter is not very good either but I just watched the new episode and I AM FRUSTRATED! THEY ARE SUCH FREAKIN TEASES!!! GRRR!!! But please don't give up on me because of one bad chapter!!! I PINKY promise the next chapter will be all out amazing! If it isn't you can come at me with pitch forks!! **


	6. Making things right

**A/N: So I took my kiddos to the park and now we are home relaxing and I can write chapter 6 for all you lovely people!! There are sooo many hits and alerts and some reviews it makes me smile when I open my inbox and there are soo many emails from fanfiction. Lol! ENJOY AND REVIEW :) **

It was late on Friday by the time Jenny and Ziva settled in to their hotel and Tony into his new apartment. He was very happy with his new place. It was on the beach and his living room overlooked the ocean. He loved the ocean.

Nikki had called up the rest of his new team and asked them to meet at a local bar so that he could get introduced tonight. Jenny and Ziva were going to meet there as well.

He had pretended to be asleep on the plane. He had heard every word she said to Jenny. So she said he did a good job but actions speak louder than words and after she went to Gibbs for help instead of him he didn't know what to think. He had been hoping that after he slammed the door in her face Thursday night he would never have to see her again. But then she showed up at the airport for protection detail. Made sense that the assassin was the one to protect the director he just wished Ziva wasn't the assassin. No, that's not true. He loved the fact that she was an assassin. It was one of the many things that attracted him to her. But he was still too hurt to tell her.

Tony walked into a dimly lit bar. There was loud salsa music playing. He searched around for Nikki or the director but couldn't find either so he walked over and sat at the bar. The bartender was a cute petite blonde wearing a low cut shirt. "Que quieres que?"

He smiled at her turning on the Dinozzo charm. "Yo quiero una cerveza. Por favor." He winked at her as she smiled back. She slid the bottle down to him and then came to lean on the bar in front of him. They fell into easy conversation, flirting and talking until Tony heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Flirting with the bartender already Dinozzo?"

"You know me director. Just trying to make new friends." He turned around and winked at her.

She smiled. She knew all about Dinozzo's boyish charms. She sometimes even blushed when he flirted with her. Although he was way too young for her. "Well Tony the rest of your team is waiting to meet you over at the table. Care to join us?"

"Lead the way." He got up and followed her throwing another smile back at the bartender.

"Everyone this is your new team leader, Senior Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. Agent Dinozzo this is Agent Michael Vardigo he is senior field agent and profiler" She paused while they shook hands and then continued. "This is Agent Blake Mannon, he is really good with computers" Another hand shake. "And of course you know Agent Nikki Jardine." He smiled and winked at Nikki. He remembered she didn't like germs.

"So how's it going?" He said still with his dazzling hundred watt smile. Ziva knew he was nervous. She could tell. She so badly wanted to reach out and take his hand as a comforting gesture but knew it would be inappropriate.

"Eh, this is the first time we've had a chance to get out of the office." Blake replied. Ziva noticed for a computer guy he was rather cute. He was tall with dark brown hair and an athletic build. Michael was somewhat heftier, not fat just bulkier with a short buzz cut and he was also tall. Neither one compared to Tony however. She really needed to stop thinking about him that way.

Ziva sat quietly while the conversation flowed. She occasionally would steal a glance in Tony's direction. Once or twice she caught him staring back. She really wanted to talk to him before she went back to DC.

Suddenly a familiar song filled the bar causing both of them to smile and look up at each other. Tony stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand smiling. She took it letting him lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and whispered the words in her ear. As hard as he had tried to stay upset with her he couldn't. Not with their song playing.

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I'd tried so not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair will never go so well_

_But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well_

_I've got you under my skin_

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she felt his hot breath against her ear. Whispering the words to her favorite song. His favorite song. Their song. Maybe they would be okay after all.

Jenny watched from her seat. She was glad they were working things out. Seeing them together made her think back to Paris when she and Jethro looked like the two of them. She just hoped they would end up better than she and Gibbs had. Maybe there was still a chance for her and Jethro. She really hoped there was.

As the music interlude came to end Ziva began to whisper the final verse to Tony.

_I would sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of havin' you near_

_In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats how it yells in my ear_

_Don't you know, little fool, you never can win_

_Why not use your mentality step up wake up to reality_

_And each time I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

'_cause I've got you under my skin_

_And I like you under my skin_

As the song came to an end so did their dancing. Tony just still held her close looking into her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and heard her whisper "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize it's…"

"A sign of weakness." She finished for him chuckling lightly. He still held her and put his nose in her hair taking in her scent. She smelled like some sort of flower. He wanted to remember this moment with her. Because no matter what happens come Monday she would be back in DC. He may be able to forgive her but not Gibbs and not Mcgee. Rota would be his new home. He wondered if she and Abby would come visit him.

They finally pulled apart after a minute and he intertwined their fingers leading her back to the table. They rejoined the group falling back into the conversation. They all got along so great they didn't even realize what time it was until the bartender announced last call. They all stood up and made their way to the parking lot. Everyone said goodbye to Ziva and the director.

"See ya Monday boss." Mannon said getting into his car. Tony smiled, he really did like the sound of being called boss. Jardine and Vardigo said their goodbyes to the boss as well and left leaving Ziva and the director. Tony walked them to their car.

"Tony, come by the hotel tomorrow. Well I guess later today. I have some paperwork and other things that still need to be filled out." The director said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Yes ma'am." He said shutting the door for her and walking Ziva to the driver's side of the car. "See ya later?"

"Yes you will."

He pulled her into another hug. And watched her drive away. He would definitely miss her. But he still had the rest of the weekend to be with her. He would make it count.

**A/N: OH SNAPS! TIVA moment and a JIBBS moment if you look really hard. HAHA so I am actually pretty happy about this chapter! But I don't know what you guys think unless you review so do me a HUGE favor and hit that little button that says review!! HEHE TIVA=LOVE as do reviews! OH and the SONG is frank Sinatra DUH and the espanol is "What will you have." "I want a beer please" BAHAHAH that's what my Spanish minor has taught me thus far! hahaha**


	7. Dinner

**A/N: The joys of babysitting!!! NOT! Especially when the three year old refused to take a nap today! No fun!! So this is my fun and joy for the day!! Enjoy and Review!!!**

It was after 1300 before Tony rolled out of bed. It was another hour before he made his way to Ziva and the Director's hotel.

He called the director and told her that he would be there in just a few minutes. She informed him that she would meet him in the lobby. So he wasn't surprised to see them both waiting for him when he got there.

He had to stop to catch his breath when he saw Ziva. She looked stunning standing in the sunlight. Her hair was down and straight and she was wearing some tight fitted jeans and a simple black v-necked tee shirt. But that was the thing about Ziva. She didn't have to try very hard at all to be breath taking. He also noticed her sig and phone hanging off her belt. She had her back to him when he walked in.

The director was the first to notice him. "Hello Dinozzo." At hearing his name Ziva turned to smile at him. She literally felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him. She knew however they could never be more than friends. As much as she wanted to be more.

Unlike last night they kept a fairly safe distance from each other. "Hi." She said timidly.

"Hey." He said in return.

Jenny watched how they tiptoed around each other. "Tony, Ziva, let's get some lunch and fill out this paperwork."

They both nodded at her and walked into the hotel restaurant. The hostess took them to a corner booth and Tony let Ziva slide in first while the director slid in on the other side. Once they had ordered the Director pulled out a stack of papers that was an inch thick. Tony's mouth dropped open.

"That is a lot of paper work."

Jenny laughed. "I know so let's get started." She handed Tony half the stack. He worked on filling it out while the women chatted quietly. Once the food arrived Jenny took the stack and put it back in her bag. The conversation still flowed between Ziva and Jenny, and Tony and Jenny, but Ziva and Tony still hadn't said anything more than hello to each other. There was awkwardness in the air.

Jenny needed to get them talking otherwise they would both be distracted and miserable after she and Ziva went back to DC. "So what was that song you two danced to last night? It was very pretty."

"I've got you under my skin." They both said at the same time. They then turned to look at each other for the first time all night and smiled.

Just then the waiter came by interrupting their moment. "Would you all like some dessert tonight?"

"I wouldn't but you two are more than welcome to get one." Jenny said.

Tony looked over to Ziva. "You wanna share some cheesecake?" He winked at her. She smiled and nodded her head. It was something they did often this summer when they went out with Abby and Mcgee. They always shared a slice of cheesecake.

"I guess we will have a slice of cheesecake." Tony said to the waiter.

"Would you like raspberry, strawberry, cherry, or chocolate topping?" The waiter asked.

"Cherry." They said at the same time and laughed. The waiter nodded and cleared all the dinner dishes. Jenny pulled out the second half of the papers.

"Here is the rest get started." She said laughing. He took the papers and frowned. Ziva smiled at him.

"So, Tony, how is your new apartment?" She asked trying to make conversation.

He looked up at her and smiled. "It's really nice. You two should come by before you leave and check it out."

Just then Jenny got an idea. "You know that sounds great but I really just want to sit in the spa all day, but Ziva you should go. Take the day off. Go to the beach. Relax." She said smiling. If they weren't going to talk she would get them together and make them talk. She felt they were probably just uncomfortable around her.

"Director, I'm here as your protection detail. Not for vacation, ma'am. I do not think it would be wise to leave you…"

"Do not worry Officer David. I can call Jardine and Vardigo. Go have fun. This is the only time you're going to get a vacation working on Gibbs team."

"Okay. Thank you ma'am."

"Just don't tell Gibbs I gave you time off while we were here." She laughed. Ziva laughed a little with her.

The waiter dropped off the cheesecake placing it in between Ziva and Tony. He continued with his paperwork taking a bite every few minutes or so while the girls continued to chat. After their late lunch and Tony had finished all the paper work had been filled out they ordered a round of drinks. They sat and talked for another half an hour before the director told them to get out of there.

They all stood up. "Thank you director." Tony leaned in and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and pushed him away.

"Get out of here Dinozzo."

Tony turned to leave but stopped when he heard Ziva say "I do not think I should leave until Jardine and Vardigo arrive."

"Oh look they are here. Now go David." She said as the other two agents walked in. Ziva smiled satisfied that they were indeed here.

"Okay I will see you later."

"Don't hurry back." Ziva turned and gave her a look and then jogged to catch up to Tony.

The valet pulled his car around. He opened the passenger side for Ziva. She smiled and thanked him as she got in. He jogged around and got in. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." With that they headed to his apartment.

**A/N: Next chapter will be MAJOR TIVA!!! HAHA I watched CMA awards tonight and I gotta say I love all country artists for stickin it to kanye tonight!! HAHAHA he totally deserved every diss!! Especially Carrie and Brads "Momma don't let your babies grow up to be Kanye." HAHAHAHAHA REVIEWS ARE LOVELY**


	8. Weekend Together

They walked into Tony's new apartment. Ziva noticed it was very nicely furnished already. The kitchen had a center island and it was very open with a breakfast bar. The dining room adjacent to the kitchen then opened up to the living room. The living room had a huge sliding bay window that led out onto the balcony. The balcony looked over the ocean. It was very serene. Very romantic. Something she was sure Tony would get a lot of use out of. Ziva smiled noticing Tony had already unpacked all of his movies and put them on the built in book shelf next to the big screen. Another thing that he would get a lot of use out of.

"So what do you think?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It is very nice. I see you have already unpacked all your movies."

"Does that surprise you?" He said teasingly.

"Not in the slightest." She said honestly.

He smiled at her. "Well let me give you the tour. Obviously kitchen and dining room on the right living room and balcony overlooking the ocean on the left. I am very happy about the ocean view." He said grinning. "And down the hall here is the bathroom. Now there are two doors. One going in from the hall and one going in from my bedroom. I am most excited about the jet tub." He said raising his eye brows at her.

She giggled. "I bet you are."

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? We can go to for a walk on the beach, watch a movie, or test out the jet tub." He said suggestively.

She just smiled. "In your dreams on the last one. The beach sounds perfect."

He knew she was going to say no to his last suggestion but he was hoping she would have said yes anyway. It was fall so they weren't going to lay out and sunbathe. They headed down to the beach both taking their shoes off and carrying them as they walked down near the edge. They walked in silence for a good fifteen minutes. Bumping into each other every so often.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva finally asked breaking their silence.

"You." He said stopping and turning to look at her.

She looked up at him. "What about me?"

He smiled down at her. "How much I am going to miss you."

She blushed slightly turning to keep walking. The wind was blowing softly making the smell of the ocean even stronger. She loved the smell of the ocean. She loved the feel of the sand between her toes.

"What about you? What are you thinking about?" He asked keeping pace with her.

"I am thinking about how DC will not be the same without you and how much I will miss your childish pranks."

"Just the pranks?" He asked.

"And you." She said looking at him sincerely. Ziva rarely showed her vulnerability but when she did it was a beautiful thing to him. He moved his shoes to his opposite hand and took her free hand in his now free hand. Interlacing their fingers they walked in silence a little while longer.

Tony noticed the sun starting to set and pulled her to a stop and sat down in the sand. The wind blew a little harder and he noticed Ziva shiver. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled into him as they watched the sun go down. It was very poetic he thought. Sitting on the beach watching the sun set with the woman he could never have.

They sat there until the sun had long ago fallen below the horizon. They both stood silently and walked back to the apartment hand in hand.

"So are you hungry? I actually have food in this apartment." He laughed.

"I am famished." She replied.

They both went to the kitchen and began to search thru the cabinets. They decided to make pasta with some Alfredo sauce. He also found a bottle of wine and poured them a couple of glasses.

They chatted quietly about random things. Their favorite childhood memories, pets they had, Ziva talked about her time in the Israeli army. After they cleaned up the dinner dishes they made their way to the living room bringing the bottle of wine with them.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Can we watch that one where the ship sinks? I do not remember the name of it. I just know you keep bugging Abby to watch it with you and since I have never seen it either I was hoping you would watch it with me." He had never heard her ramble before. But he was pretty sure that was her rambling.

He smiled. "Sure." Did she really think he would say no? He stood up and put the movie in while she poured some more wine and settled in the middle on his new black suede couch. It was very comfortable. He came back and settled in next to her so that their thighs were touching. She handed him his glass as the movie began to play. About twenty minutes into the movie they had both finished their glasses of wine. Ziva had moved so that she was lying against the arm of the couch and her feet were in Tony's lap. He absentmindedly rubbed her feet.

She couldn't concentrate on the movie. His foot massage felt amazing. She tried really hard to focus on the movie. But her mind kept going back to him rubbing her feet. He stopped rubbing her feet and just laid his arm across her legs. She was sad that he stopped but glad at the same. Now she could concentrate on the movie.

They had made it halfway through the movie and Tony knew the naked hot sex scene was coming up. He snickered slightly. She sat up and looked at him confused. It hadn't been a funny scene. So she didn't know why he was laughing.

"What is so funny?"

He laughed a little more. "Just keep watching."

She narrowed her eyes at him but laid back down. Finally she figured out why he had been laughing when the main character came out naked and let the cute guy draw her. Her eyes widened. As the scene went on it got more intense when they ended up in the car making love. Ziva became very uncomfortable.

Tony looked over at her noticing her discomfort during this particular scene. "You ok Zi?"

She sat up moving her feet from his lap and standing up. "Yes, I just really need to use the restroom." She started walking towards the restroom hoping that when she returned it would be over. She spent a couple minutes trying to recollect herself. She splashed some water on her face. She walked back to see he had paused the movie for her.

"I didn't want you to miss the best part." He said smirking at her. She smiled back at him and instead of lying back on the end the couch she sat close to him again pulling her feet up underneath her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close him. She laid her head in the crook of his neck. The movie played another half hour and then he heard her soft snores. He chuckled lightly to himself. He moved carefully to lift her off the couch and took her to his bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the blankets. He kneeled next to and brushed the hair out of her face. Then stood and went back to the living room. Her turned Titanic off and found a throw blanket and settled in on the couch. All the while thinking about the gorgeous woman sleeping in his bed.

She woke the next morning in an unfamiliar place. She slipped out of the bed and went in to the living room where she found Tony sleeping. She walked in to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

Tony woke up to the smell of cinnamon rolls. He smiled. He loves cinnamon rolls. He rolled off the couch and folded the blanket up. She turned and smiled when she saw he was awake.

"I hope you are hungry. I made cinnamon rolls."

"Yum! My favorite."

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. He loved that they didn't have to constantly talk when they were around each other.

After they were done Ziva asked to use his shower in which he said he didn't care. After they both showered they decided they were going to drive threw Rota so that Tony could become more acquainted with the city. They spent the day exploring the city and shopping. They didn't get back to the apartment until closer to dinner time. They decided to try this Spanish take out place they had seen earlier.

Tony knew Ziva was leaving in the morning. Ziva knew she was leaving in the morning. This was going to be their last night together. It was sort of sad for both of them.

"So what time does your plane leave in the morning?"

"0730."

"Are you going back to the hotel tonight?" He asked hoping she would say no and that she would stay with him for the night.

She hesitated for a moment seeing the look in his eyes as he asked the question. "I probably should since we are leaving early tomorrow." She said regretfully.

"I promise if you stay with me tonight I will get you back to the hotel early tomorrow morning." He said grinning at her.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. I will stay with you tonight. But on one condition."

"Name it." He said.

"You have to sleep in your bed tonight and let me have the couch. It was very sweet of you to give up your bed last night but…"

"No buts. How about this instead? We can share the bed." He said slowly gauging her reaction before continuing. "We are both adults. I can behave if you can."

She laughed. "Okay Dinozzo."

They finished their meal and then headed to the bedroom. They both changed and then slipped into the bed. Both laying there for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling. Ziva rolled over on her side facing Tony. Tony turned to stare into her deep brown eyes. She didn't have to say anything but he knew she wanted him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head into his neck. They both fell asleep comfortably.

The alarm went off at 0500. They both groaned neither wanting to move from the comfort of each other's arms. Once they got around they made their way to the hotel to pick up the director. She was waiting in the lobby for them. She smiled when she saw them walk in.

"Tony can you drive us to the airport? I sent Jardine and Vardigo home to sleep before they had to go to work."

"Yes ma'am."

The car ride was too short for Tony and Ziva's liking. He parked the car and walked them in all the way to the gate. Rota security was a little more relaxed then America's security. Tony waited with them until their boarding call.

"That's us. I will be in touch with you Dinozzo. Good luck. Be safe." Jenny said and gave Tony a hug.

"Thanks Jen." With that she boarded the plane giving Tony and Ziva a moment alone.

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye." Tony said.

"Not goodbye. Just….see you later." He pulled her into a hug.

"Final boarding call for flight 254. Rota to DC."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I have to go."

"Call me when you get there?"

"Of course."

She smiled and boarded the plane. He stayed until the plane flew off. Then he left and headed for the office. He was suddenly very nervous.

**A/N: WOW longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEWS are great things! Next chapter Tony gets his first case as Rota team leader YAY!**


	9. Triplets

The first two weeks had been really slow for Tony. The team spent their time working cold cases and working on previous paperwork. Tony was heading into his third week when he finally got a call.

"Gear up! Sailor found dead at a apartment. Mannon, you're driving." Tony said tossing the keys to Blake. He however was not paying attention and dropped the keys. Tony rolled his eyes and made his way to the elevator.

Tony never thought he'd say it but he missed Ziva's driving. Blake drove slower than his grandma.

They got to the crime scene and it was a massacre. There was blood scattered all over the walls and carpet and bed. The sailor was hog tied, naked on the bed and gutted. Judging by the smell and amount of flies in the room, he had been there a few days.

"Okay Vardigo photos, Mannon bag and tag, Jardine get on the…Jardine?" Just then she ran out of the apartment and into the hall where she threw up. "You two get to work." He then went out to check on Jardine. "Hey Nikki, you okay?"

"Yes sir, I just got queasy all of sudden."

"It is a pretty gruesome crime scene. How about you do interviews of the witnesses and I will bag and tag."

"Thank you sir." She said standing a little straighter.

"No problem Nikki, and hey, call me Tony or Dinozzo. Not sir."

She smiled. "Okay Dinozzo."

Tony walked back in to the apartment when Mannon called out from the bathroom. Tony walked in and saw three more bodies in similar conditions as the sailor. Except all women. The women were all very similar looking as well. Dark hair, similar faces. All Tony could do was shake his head. How could someone be so cold as to murder? Especially in this manner. It was almost as if hog tying was a way to embarrass them but gutting them?

The medical examiner, Dr. Tracy Holden determined they had been dead at least a week. The only reason they were found was because the neighbors had complained about the smell oozing from the apartment. And it was a really foul smell.

They got the whole scene processed and headed back to the office. They had found the knife at the scene with a partial print on it. Maybe their forensic scientist Ronald Burton could get a match. Tony missed Abby. Instead of walking into the forensics lab and hearing goth rock and seeing bloody pictures displayed everywhere the walls were bare and it was completely silent. Tony sighed. "So did you get a hit on that partial Ron?"

"No sir. It probably means that the killer doesn't have a record."

"You didn't see the crime scene Ron. This person is not new to killing or humiliating his victims."

"Well I checked all of the data bases, Rota NCIS, Rota FBI, Rota CIA. Not even an inkling."

"What if the killer is American? We could run it threw DC and LA NCIS and see if there is a hit. Not to mention FBI and CIA."

"That is a good idea. I'll call LA I know the forensic specialist there. Do you mind calling your friend in DC? Last time I asked for her scared me a little." Ron said timidly.

"How did Abby scare you? She is the nicest goth in the world." Tony laughed. Everybody loved Abby.

"Well I was still new at this and I messed up on something simple and she got mad at me. Really mad."

"Oh ya was she caffeine deprived? She can be really mean when she hasn't had her caf-pow." Tony still laughed he knew all too well what an angry caffeine deprived Abby Scuito was like.

"I don't know but I think it would be better if you asked for her help instead of me."

"Okay. I have an MTAC call with the director in an hour I will ask her then."

"Thank you sir."

"Ron call me Tony please."

Ron just nodded and went back to work. Tony left the lab and went back up to the bullpen. "What do you guys have?"

"The sailors name is Michael Jones, just finished with a tour on the USS Ronald Reagan. He was 24. His mother is his only living relative located in Long beach. We already sent people to inform her." Mannon said speaking first.

He clicked on the plasma and a picture of one of the brunettes popped up on the screen. "This is Roxy Sherwood." He clicked again and the other two girls came on the screen. "And her two sisters Emmaline and Jordana. They were triplets. Which is the reason the look so much alike I guess. They are also American. Here on vacation. They are from Ohio."

Tony turned his head to look at Mannon. "Did they go to Ohio State?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. In 1991. Graduated in 1994. They were…"

"Cheerleaders." Tony finished for him.

"Yeah boss, How did you…"

"I went to school with them. I thought they looked familiar I played football for Ohio state."

"Oh and naturally you knew the cheerleaders." Nikki snickered. She knew Tony's history of being a womanizer. Although the last couple weeks he had barely even flirted with any women. And the team had gone out numerous times since the director and Officer David had left.

Tony raised his eyebrows suggestively. "That's right I knew the cheerleaders, very well."

"Of course you did."

Tony's phone rang on his desk. It was MTAC saying the director was ready for him.

"Find the connection between these four." He said as he ran up the stairs to MTAC.

Tony put on the head set and signaled that he was ready. Jenny's face came up on the screen and she smiled at him. "Agent Dinozzo. How's Rota treating you?"

"Very well ma'am. How's DC?"

"Quiet. One of our most talkative and lively agents went to Rota." Tony smiled. "So I hear you have a case finally. Care to fill me in?"

"Yes ma'am. We have a dead sailor and three dead American women. Found in an apartment registered to the sailor."

"How did they die?" she asked.

"The sailor was hog tied naked on the bed and gutted." He saw her flinch. "The three women were also found hog tied and gutted in the bathroom."

"Do we know who the women are?"

"Yes ma'am. They were here on vacation. Sisters. Triplets for that matter. We also found a knife with a partial print ma'am."

"Did you get a hit?"

"No ma'am. We have limited access here. I was hoping maybe I could take to Abby into running it for me. We think that maybe the killer was American. This was not the work of someone who is new at this. So if they were from Rota they would be in the system."

Jenny looked over to someone behind and told them to go and get Abby. A few minutes later Abby came busting through the door.

"TONNNNNYYYYY!!!!"

"Hey beautiful! I miss you."

"I miss you too!! Oh my gosh guess what! I bowled at 270! I was so excited."

"That's great Abs. Listen I need your help with something."

"Okay shoot!"

"We have a partial print on a murder weapon and couldn't get a match from any of our databases. So I was hoping maybe you could run it for me and see if you get anything."

"Sure can! I miss you so much! You need to call me more often mister!"

Tony smiled. "You're right I do. Burton will send you everything you need to run the print Abs. Call me if you get something."

"Okay I will. I love you Tony!" Just then Gibbs appeared on the screen next to the director.

"Love you too Abs." Tony cut the feed before Gibbs could say anything.

"So how's he doing Jen?" Abby glared at Gibbs and left.

"He is doing an excellent job." Jenny declared. "Now if you will excuse me I have a conference call with SecNav." She glared at Gibbs the same way Abby had and left.

The operator gave him a look that said what did you do to piss all the women off?

He just shook his head. The past couple weeks he had missed Dinozzo. As much as he hated to admit it. He needed to make it right. He hated that all the women in his life were mad at him.

**A/N: So what do you think? Reviews would be AHMAZING!! So hit that little green button and tell me what you all think about this chapter. I won't put up the next one until I get at least 5 reviews because I am mean like that hehehe**


	10. Solving the case

**A/N: Okay so I know I said I was gonna make you all review first but I couldn't deny maiag389 the next chapter! Especially since they have been so supportive in all my stories. So this chapter is for you!**

Abby had walked back into the bullpen and grabbed Ziva and pulled her to the elevator.

"Abby, where are we going?"

"My lab." She said as if it was obvious.

"Why? Did we get a case?"

"We didn't. Tony did. He asked me to help him run a print. And I need you to help me!"

"Oh." Ziva hadn't talked to Tony since she called him and told him that she had made it back to DC. That night they had talked for hours, but both had been too busy to talk after that. Or so she assumed. They had had a particularly difficult case here in DC. She missed him and the sound of his voice. Maybe she would get to talk to him now that she was helping Abby.

They spent the whole day running the partial print trying to get a match. Gibbs had already been down to yell at Ziva and told her to get back to work. Abby told him off and said that she really needed Ziva's help and he left them alone for the rest of the day. It was almost midnight and Ziva had passed out on the futon and Abby fell asleep by the computer. Finally the computer dinged with a match. Abby sat up and yelled "YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!!" She stopped reading the results. "NO, NO, NO!" Ziva shot up and walked over to her.

"You found a match?"

Abby looked at her. "You're not going to like this."

Ziva read the results and shook her head. "That is impossible. She is dead. It is only a partial print right? This has to be a mistake."

"It could be wrong. You're right." Just then Tony's face popped up on the screen. "Wow Tony you are good. How did you know we got a hit?"

He smiled seeing Ziva standing next to her. Then turned to Abby. "I didn't. I have some more information that I thought might be helpful. But you got a hit. Who was it?" Just then the computer dinged again another three names popped up.

"Well actually we got four hits. The downside of only having a partial."

Ziva let out a sigh of relief. She knew that her sister had died. But when Tali's name matched the print she thought….she didn't know what to think.

"Damn. Okay who are the four Abs?" Bringing Ziva out of her thoughts.

"Well the first hit was…"She hesitated looking at Ziva.

"The first name to come up was Tali's. But you know that she is dead. So obviously it cannot be her." Ziva said finishing Abby's sentence.

Tony looked apologetically at her. He knew how hard it was for her to talk about Abby. And her name coming up in connection with the partial print must have stirred up a lot of feelings. He just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Abby continued. "The next name that came up was a Tommy "the stinger" Johnson. He is currently in prison and has been for the last 15 years. So I think that counts him out."

"I think so to Abs." Tony said.

"The next one is a woman named Maggie Gerald. She is a pre-school teacher from Ohio."

"Where is she now?" Tony demanded.

"She is on summer vacation in….Spain."

"AH! Thanks Abby!! I would kiss you right now if I could!"

"What makes you think a pre-school teacher from Ohio did this? We still have two other hits." Ziva said interrupting him.

"Because Zee-vah!" She smiled. She loved when he drug out her name like that. "The triplets that were murdered were cheerleaders at Ohio State. I know Maggie Gerald. I went to school with her. And the Sherwood triplets. I knew all the cheerleaders being a wide receiver and all." Both Abby and Ziva rolled their eyes. "Anyway they didn't get along very well in college. The triplets were very mean. Hot but mean to Maggie."

"So why would the triplets be with the sailor?"

Dinozzo chuckled. "Well the girls were well known for their extracurricular activities."

Ziva looked confused so Abby explained. "Every horny mans fantasy is to be with hot multiples." Ziva still looked confused. "Like hot twins or triplets. And since these triplets were hot I am guessing they got paid to fulfill those fantasies." Ziva nodded understanding.

"Exactly."

"So the sailor paid the triplets to fulfill his fantasies but that does not explain why Maggie would kill him also and not just wait until the triplets were alone." Ziva said.

"It says here she went on vacation with her fiancé, a Mr. Mike Jones."

"That's our sailor. Good job Abs! I have to go tell the rest of the team. Thank you for helping. Both of you. I'll call you later okay?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you calling later? Me or Ziva?"

"Uh…both of you?"

"Okay great! If you don't then I am coming to Rota to hurt you." Abby threatened.

"Well that is motivation enough to not call you later." He said winking at her.

"Dinozzo!" She yelled.

"I'm kidding. I promise to call you."

"Okay bye." With that they disconnected.

Tony went back to the squad room and told them what Abby and he had discovered. They put out a bolo for Maggie Gerald. The Spanish police found her by a cliff just sitting in her car. They brought her into NCIS. Tony went in to interrogate her and it did not take much for her to break down and confess that she killed them. She had come back to the apartment and found the triplets with her fiancé. She just lost it. They always got every man she had ever loved all because men seemed to be fascinated with them being triplets. She also admitted the reason she chose Rota as their vacation spot was she was hoping to see them and rub it in their faces that she had a gorgeous sailor for a fiancé. But they won again.

The team had been impressed with Tony's investigative skills. He had solved this case very fast. Nikki had noticed how much he had grown up since DC. She was glad he had become their new team leader.

Tony made it home to his apartment and decided to eat his pizza out on the balcony. He watched as the ocean waves rolled. It was really beautiful. He thought back to the night he and Ziva had walked along the beach together. It had been one of the best moments of his life. He had missed talking to her. Seeing her in Abby's lab had made his day.

He thought about what time it was in DC. He figured its 2100 here it's probably 1500 there. She wouldn't be off work for another hour. That was if they didn't have a case. If they did there was no telling what time she would be off. He decided to go ahead and call Abby and he would just call Ziva later. He pulled out his lap top and waited for it to connect. He saw Abby dancing around in her lab and waited for her to turn around. She jumped in shock.

"Hey! You scared me."

"Sorry. Well you look busy." He said jokingly.

"Yeah real busy." She said sarcastically. "It's been a long week. Luckily Ziva and Timmy and I are going out tonight! Wish you were here with us."

Tony smiled sadly. "I wish I was there with you and Ziva too." He said purposely leaving Mcgee out.

She smiled not commenting on the leaving out Mcgee. "So how is Rota? Are they being nice to you over there?"

"Yeah they are. You should come visit Abs. It's beautiful out here."

Just as she was about to say something Gibbs walked into the lab. "Oh, Dinozzo." He said.

"Gibbs." He was short and still very angry. "Abs I'm gonna go. I'll call you again next week okay?"

She frowned and stuck out her bottom lip. "Okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too. You girls have fun tonight. Don't let Ziva get into too much trouble." She laughed as he disconnected.

She turned to face Gibbs angrily. "Something I can do for you sir?" She said very formerly.

"Not really. I just wanted to talk. We haven't talked since I got back and I get this feeling that something's bothering you Abs."

She walked around shutting down all the computers. "No nothing is bothering me _sir_." After everything was turned off she walked out turning the lights off as she went leaving him standing in the dark. Sulking.

**A/N: So how did I do with that chapter? Next chapter will be another TIVA chapter! :) and it involves web cams!! HAHA**


	11. Moving on

**A/N: See now I was very productive today!! I made snickerdoodle cookies and my nieces birthday cake, she is turning one! So Happy birthday to Lizzie!! Hehe plus I cleaned house and most importantly I wrote chapter 11 hahaha!! For all you wonderful people out there!!! Enjoy and review or I hold the next chapter hostage mmmkay? Hahaha**

Tony waited for about thirty minutes before he logged back into his web cam and called Ziva. He was glad to see she was online but sad that she wasn't at the computer. He saw her walk into the room in her bath towel and smiled. He whistled at her and she quickly turned in shock and then glared at him. She walked over and sat down in front of the computer.

"Are you a peeping cat now?" She asked teasingly.

"Tom Zi, and no I am not, I just got lucky." He winked at her.

She blushed. "So are you getting ready to go out tonight with Abby?"

"Yes I am. What are you doing tonight?"

"I am sitting here on my balcony looking at the ocean."

She sighed. "Is it beautiful?"

"Eh, it's alright. It's not as beautiful as you though." _Shit, did I say that out loud? Maybe she didn't notice._ He thought.

Oh she noticed alright. Her eyes widened. And she smiled. "I am in a towel Tony. And my hair is wet. I am not beautiful."

He grinned. "That is where you are wrong my crazy ninja. That is why you are beautiful." He winked at her again.

"Get your mind out of the sewer Tony." She teased.

"Gutter sweet cheeks."

"Whatever it is. Stop thinking it." She laughed. She had missed him correcting her English all the time. She was glad now that it was just them and that Abby wasn't standing there with her like earlier. She had missed his voice and his face. She noticed he was sporting a scruffy look now. Which made him all the more attractive.

"You're no fun." He laughed.

"I am plenty of fun. I promise you that."

"So what are you crazy girls doing tonight?" He wanted to switch the subject before they got in to uncomfortable territory. That had always been their thing, they teased up to a certain point. Making sure to never cross that invisible line.

"Abby said something about going to a karaoke bar." She said.

"Zee-vah Dav-eed. You're going to sing karaoke? Abby better get video!" He said playfully.

"I said that we were going not that I was going to be singing." She said glaring at him.

"Well then you better get some video of Abby singing. She will definitely be singing. Especially if you girls are drinking." He seemed a little sad to Ziva.

She smiled. "I promise if she sings I will video it and send it to you. I wish you were here to go with us though."

"Me too." He looked up out at the ocean. Ziva could tell he had something else on his mind. And as much as she would rather sit and talk to Tony all night she needed to get dressed. Abby would be there soon to get her.

"Well," she said breaking the silence and he turned to look at her. "I have to finish getting dressed. Abby will be here soon and she will be very upset if I am still sitting in my towel not ready to go."

He chuckled. "Okay. Have fun."

"I will talk to you soon, yes?" She asked unsure. She really hoped he didn't wait another three weeks to call her.

"Of course. Good night." He seemed distant but she let it slide. She would find out what was bothering him when she had more time. Maybe tomorrow night she would call him.

"Good night Tony." With that they both disconnected.

Tony shut down his lap top and sat it in the bag next to him. He sat on the balcony thinking about what he was doing here. He knew he deserved the promotion. He had done a great job at their first case. The team here respected him. So why did he still feel like he was missing something. Maybe it wasn't so much as something but maybe someone. Ziva. He ran his hands over his face and decided to go for a walk. He rolled up his pant legs and carried his flip flops in his hands walking on the shoreline. As the water came up and hit his ankles. He walked for a couple miles letting the thoughts swirl around in his head.

He noticed this pretty brunette run by him. She smiled as she did. Maybe he should try and move on. Ziva and Abs were going out tonight. Maybe he should too. Get out and meet someone new. Someone to get his mind off of her.

**A/N: So what do you all think? And do you all like the longer chapters or the shorter ones?**


	12. Going to Rota

Tony made it back to his apartment and realized that going out tonight probably wouldn't work. By the time he showered and changed it would be closing times at the bar. He would just go out tomorrow. Maybe Nikki, Blake, and Michael would want to go out with him.

He took a long hot shower and changed into some black NCIS sweats. He went and laid down on his bed bringing his lap top with him. He spent the next hour or so playing solitaire. Just then Ziva popped up on his screen. He smiled. He loved seeing her pretty face.

"Hey. You're home early." He said surprisingly.

"Well karaoke was not as much fun as I thought it would be. Abby was hilarious. And as promised I videotaped it." She said laughing.

"Upload it. I want to see it!" He said excitedly.

Soon Abby's face and voice filled his computer screen. She was singing Britney Spears Hit Me Baby One More Time and she was way off key. Obviously very intoxicated. Ziva and he were both laughing pretty hard.

The video ended. "Thanks for showing me that. It made my night even better."

"That is good. I am glad." She said smiling.

"So got any big plans this weekend?" He asked trying to make casual conversation.

"Not really. Abby wants to go to lunch tomorrow if she can manage to get out of bed. She and Tim were still, what is the saying? Drowning drinks?"

"Downing drinks. How were they getting home?" He said somewhat concerned.

"I told the bartender to put them in a cab in an hour and gave him the cab fair and Abby's address. I also gave him an extra twenty to make sure he did it."

"That's good. I would hate for them to try and drive especially after seeing this video." He said jokingly.

"I was worried about leaving them without a way home. But I was very tired and uncomfortable."

"Why were you uncomfortable?" He said a little worried.

"Oh, one of Abby's friends joined us, he was, what is the word? Crappy? He kept flirting with me and it was weird."

"Do you mean creepy?"

"Yes creepy. That is the word. Which is the reason I left early." She had just realized he was shirtless. She looked over his hairy bare chest and felt herself getting flustered. He was really toned. More so than the last time she saw him.

He noticed her checking him out. He smiled. He noticed that she was looking really good as well. She was wearing a black halter top with a diamond jewel in the middle. Her hair was straight and her makeup was smoky. He found himself grateful that he was an ocean away or he may have jumped her.

"Well you should've had Mcgee kick his ass." He said winking at her.

"I could have kicked his ass myself but I did not want to be arrested." She laughed.

"I know you could have sweet cheeks. I would have sent you bail money if you got arrested." He added laughing with her.

Ziva sighed. "I missed you tonight." She said seriously.

"I miss you every night." He admitted to her. "I need to go to bed. It's almost four here. G'night Zi."

"Lailah Tov, Tony." She said as he disconnected. She stared at the blank screen a few minutes. Abby's friend had been really weird. Ziva had found herself wishing that Tony had been there to flirt with her and keep the creepy guy away from her. She went and washed her face and changed into a tank top and sweats and went to bed.

**A/N: I am making this a split chapter and jumping ahead a couple months for the purpose of moving the story along :) **

Tony had been in Rota now for five months. Every day he ran on the beach and then lifted weights in his apartment before work. Then he spent his days at work until about 2300. He went home and slept. And then repeated the day over again. Sometimes he would go out with the team and hit on a woman. Every time he was tempted to take her home but always left the bar alone.

Tony called Abby every two days or so. If he went longer than two days in between a call she would yell at the next time he did call. He talked to Ziva every night via web cam. Every night she told him how much she missed him and he told her that he missed her as well.

She was the highlight of his day. Every time he saw her face he had to smile. He just wished he could see her in person.

Today seemed like any other normal day. He went for his five mile run on the beach lifted weights for an hour, showered and headed to work. About thirty minutes after he arrived they received a phone call saying they had a dead naval petty officer found on the beach. Holden had determined the soldier had been dead for over a week, she also guessed from her initial examination that he had been stabbed but she would need to do an autopsy to determine if he was dead before thrown in the water.

Holden got the body out of there while they processed the rest of the crime scene. They headed back to headquarters to give Ronald Burton the evidence they had found. The wallet, dog tags, and revolver were sent down to him. The ID in the wallet and confirmed that he was petty officer James Wilson. He had been stationed on USS Annapolis. The agent afloat Joshua Madison had filed a missing persons report on James Wilson. But they were still looking for him. USS Annapolis however was currently located in the Atlantic in Groton CT. Pretty long ways from Rota Spain. Madison had said he had met the petty officer once. He was a shy guy who kept to himself most of the time. So how did their missing petty officer that was in Connecticut end up dead on a beach in Rota?

Burton had found the petty officers blood all over the dog tags. The revolver had been shot there was gunshot residue all over the barrel. It was also shot by the petty officer. His prints were all over the gun and the residue was all over his hands. Burton also found another trace of blood on the petty officers clothing.

"So the petty officer shot someone? Wonder where the other dead body is. Thanks Burton." With that Tony and the team made their way to autopsy to see Tracy about COD. "What do you got Trace?"

"Our petty officer was still alive when he went into the water."

"So what about the stab wound you found?' Mannon asked.

"So glad you asked Blake. It looks as if he was stabbed in the water by the looks of how much water was flooded into the wound and how the wound is shaped."

"So what was the cause of death Tracy?" Tony asked getting somewhat impatient.

"He definitely drowned but if he hadn't he would of bled to death anyway." She answered.

"Thanks Tracy." He said just as his phone rang. "Dinozzo." He walked away from the crew while they continued to talk to Tracy about petty officer James Wilson.

"Find anything else doc?" Vardigo asked.

"Yes he had a broken clavicle recently but it was healing."

"That was Madison, he said they have another missing petty officer, Jamal Davis. There was blood all over his bunk. I think we found who Wilson may have shot with the revolver. But where is the other petty officer? What happened on that ship?" Tony asked.

"Should we go to Connecticut and search the Annapolis?" Jardine asked.

"No, that's DC's jurisdiction. I'll call the director and let her know what we go. Find the other officer. Call Madison see what you can find on Davis and Wilson. See how they are connected other than both being on Annapolis." Tony commanded and went up to MTAC.

Ten minutes later they had the director on the screen. "Hello director."

"Dinozzo. How is Spain?" The director smiled.

"Good. The weather is still pretty nice." He responded.

"That's good. So what do you have Dinozzo?"

"One dead petty officer, and one missing petty officer believed to have been shot, possibly by the deceased petty officer."

"What makes you think that?"

"We found a revolver with the deceased's body. And it had been shot. Also blood was found in the missing Petty officers bunk."

"How are they connected?"

"Both were stationed on USS Annapolis."

"They are in Connecticut. How did a petty officer end up dead in Rota when they were stationed in the states?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out ma'am." Tony said.

"What can I do to help Dinozzo?"

"Annapolis is DC's jurisdiction. I need someone who can go out and process the crime scene. Know of anybody good?" He smiled.

"I think I have a team who can manage." She said teasing him.

"I thought you would."

"I'll call you when we find something. In the meantime see if you can find our missing petty officer Dinozzo. Especially if he is injured."

"Yes ma'am." With that they disconnected. Tony went back to the squad room to see what his team had found.

"Got anything?"

"Yeah Boss, the two petty officers both worked in the communications room. They were also bunk mates." Mannon said.

"Madison said they seemed to get along quite well. They both spent their free time reading comic books together or playing some sort of video game." Said Jardine.

"Still no sign of the missing petty officer Jamal Davis." Vardigo offered.

"Find him!" Tony shouted.

"We're working on it boss. But Annapolis hit port a week ago. He could be anywhere. If he isn't in the ocean." Mannon said trying not to piss Tony off.

Tony's team spent the next few days trying everything they could to find Jamal Davis. Tony was starting to get frustrated. He hadn't even been home longer than an hour to shower and change clothes. He also hadn't spoken to Ziva since the case started. Director said that Gibbs' team matched the blood to Jamal Davis and talked to the other crew members. They all said Davis and Wilson were good friends and the night that Wilson went missing they had a fight. Nobody heard any gun shots. Just a lot of shouting. Nobody saw either leave the ship.

Gibbs' team was also working hard to try and find him. They too thought he may be in the ocean. Two weeks had gone by and neither team was able to find Jamal Davis.

_DC_

"Go home and pack!" Gibbs shouted. "I think this investigation would be easier if we were in Rota."

Ziva looked up and started to smile but then hid it. She couldn't let Gibbs think she was happy about this.

Mcgee on the other hand looked nervous. He and Tony did not part on good terms.

"So we're going to Rota?" Mcgee asked.

"We're going to Rota! Now go!" Gibbs barked.

**A/N: WOW that was a long chapter. It must be because I bought season one of NCIS today!! HAHA so what did you guys think? Too long? Could be longer? REVIEWS ARE MY SUNSHINE IN THIS RAINY OKLAHOMA WEATHER!!**


	13. Closing the Case

Tony was where he had been for the last three weeks. He was beginning to give up hope. He hadn't talked to Ziva in the same amount of time. They had both been working this case with everything they had. He just wanted to hear her voice.

"Hello Tony."

His head snapped up from his desk and looked up to see her standing in front of his desk. He blinked a couple times as if he may be dreaming. Then he noticed Gibbs and Mcgee standing a little further back. "Zi?" She nodded as if confirming she was really standing here. He jumped and ran around his desk and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. Both smiled wider than they had in five months.

Jardine, Mannon, and Vardigo walked into the office at that time and smiled. They had all seen the way Tony and Ziva had been around each other when Tony had first arrived. They could see how much they cared for each other.

"Ziva!" Mannon shouted. He had been fond of Ziva. Thought she was pretty cool.

Tony and Ziva reluctantly pulled apart from each other. But Tony kept his arm draped around her shoulder. It was as if he lost physical contact with her she would disappear. "Hello Blake, Michael, Nikki." Vardigo nodded to her and went to his desk. Nikki gave a slight wave and also proceeded to her desk.

"So what are you doing here?" Blake asked. That's when Gibbs stepped forward and spoke.

"We're here to help you find petty officer Jamal Davis."

Tony glared at him and turned back to look at Blake. "Ya so get on it Mannon."

"Yes, Boss." Blake slipped past Mcgee and Gibbs to his desk. Mcgee snickered slightly earning him a death glare from Tony.

Tony slipped his hand down Ziva's back and reluctantly moved away from her to go sit back in his desk. Ziva also moved to stand behind him and leaned against the filing cabinets. "So how are you guys gonna help? Not that I'm not happy to see you Zi. Just curious." Tony said facing her still obviously ignoring Gibbs and Mcgee.

"We thought we could be more useful helping you search for him here instead of in DC. We think Davis could be here in Rota as well. It makes sense since Wilson was found here." She explained.

Tony smiled his famous Dinozzo smile at her. She smiled back. "Well I am glad _you_ are here." He said emphasizing you.

"I am glad as well." She said.

"If you two are done playing grab ass we have a petty officer to find. What do you guys have?" Gibbs barked taking over.

"Well…" Mannon started but was interrupted.

"I don't think so. This is _my_ team Gibbs. You do not get to show up unannounced and take over _my_ investigation." Tony said sternly. Ziva liked that he was standing up for himself. He would never have spoke to Gibbs this way back in DC. "I didn't step on your toes when I found out Davis went missing on Annapolis. You do not get to come over here and step on mine."

"I'm not trying to step on your toes Dinozzo. I am trying to get you back on track. We still have a missing petty officer. We also have a dead petty officer and don't know why." Gibbs spat back.

Both teams looked at each other and back at the team leaders that seemed to be in a pissing match. Team Gibbs knew how things would've turned out a few months ago but now they were equally curious to find out who would win this one.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Gibbs_ we have been working on this around the clock for three weeks. None of us have slept. So forgive me for taking a minute to say hello." Tony spat at him.

Gibbs suddenly noticed how tired the other three agents looked. Dinozzo looked like a wreck as well. "Maybe you guys should go home and get some sleep Dinozzo."

Tony stood and slammed his fists on his desk. "Do not tell me how to run my team Agent Gibbs." Tony shouted causing the whole bull pen to look over at them.

"I'm not telling you how to run your team Dinozzo. I was merely making a suggestion. You all look like hell. Our team has slept. Let us help Dinozzo. Go home get some sleep maybe you will come back with a new perspective on the situation." Gibbs said calmly changing tactics. Tony needed to sleep he knew what he could be like when he didn't. They probably knew the answer to this case all along but they were all too exhausted to see it.

Tony continued to glare. "Fine." He gave in. Knowing Gibbs was right in this case. They were all exhausted. Nobody had slept more than an hour or so in the last couple weeks. "Go home get some sleep. Come back with an answer." He said to his team.

The team looked a little relieved and they all left. Tony stayed and sat back down at his computer and continued to look up anything he could find on their missing petty officer.

Ziva placed her hand gently on his shoulder and rubbed a little. He leaned his head against her arm. "Tony, you should go home as well. You look exhausted." She said gently. Knowing he was going to argue with her but not wanting it to be a shouting match. She noticed the way he closed his eyes and left his head against her arm.

"I can't. I need to find this petty officer." He sat up and went back to his computer. Mcgee had taken camp at the empty desk he had found and began working on the computer there. Gibbs was mulling over the files on Jardine's desk. He figured he would let Ziva get Tony out of there.

"Please Tony. Go home and sleep. I was being kind before. You look like crap Dinozzo." She smiled at him hoping teasing would get him to comply.

He smiled back at her and she knew she had won. He stood up slowly and pulled her into another hug. He whispered in her ear "Don't leave before I get back." He kissed her cheek and headed to the elevator. Gibbs watched the exchange and noticed the way Ziva stared longingly after him.

"David. Go with him. Make sure he makes it home." Gibbs said. He might regret this later but he hadn't seen her as happy as she did when she first said hello to Tony.

Ziva looked at him but didn't question it. She walked quickly to the elevator slipping in just as the elevators closed.

Tony smiled at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Gibbs said to make sure you make it home alright." She smiled at him. For the first time he noticed she looked as if she hadn't slept in awhile either. Not nearly as bad as him but not as good as Mcgee and Gibbs. Tony slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She laid her head against his shoulder and slipped her arm around his waist. They walked to his car that way and he opened the passenger door for her. They drove to his apartment in silence.

Once they got their Tony dropped his keys in the bowl next to the door. Ziva noticed how clean the apartment was. It was almost as if he hadn't been living here the last five months. Tony pulled his jacket off and hung it up in the closet. The old Tony would have just thrown it on the floor and his apartment would have been trashed with scattered beer bottles all over the place. Ziva kind of liked that Tony was much cleaner now.

"Can I take your jacket?" He asked.

"Sure." He helped her slide it off her shoulders and hung it in the closet next to his.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head. "We ate on the plane."

He made a face. "YUM." He said sarcastically.

She laughed. He grabbed two beers and headed to the balcony. He opened the door and went and sat in the chair. She followed him out and took one of the beers from him. She leaned up against the railing and stared out at the ocean.

"It is so beautiful out here." She said quietly.

"It is now." He added. She smiled still looking out at the ocean. Tony stood up out of the chair and walked the short distance to stand behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her and placed his chin on her shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes looking out at the ocean. A wind blew through and Tony felt her shiver. He rubbed his hand without the beer up and down her arm creating friction. He laced his hand through hers and pulled her back into the apartment.

"You need to lie down and go to sleep." She said remembering the reason they were here.

"I know. I just haven't been able to sleep. I don't think I can until we figure this case out." He plopped down on the couch. She sat down next to him slipping her shoes off and pulling her legs up underneath her. She ran her hand through his hair. He laid his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of her hand in his hair. She kept running her hand through his hair until he fell she heard is soft snores. She cupped his face affectionately before standing up. She moved his body so that he was lying on the couch. Laying him down was much easier then getting his feet on the couch. She removed his shoes and found a throw blanket to place over him. Once he was more comfortable she put her shoes back on and wrote him a note. She placed it on the coffee table before she slipped out the door.

She called a taxi and made her way back to the office. "Did he finally go to sleep?" Gibbs asked giving her a look when she came in.

"Yes." She responded bitterly. Gibbs took note of this. She still blamed him for Tony leaving. She had been kind of cold towards him along with Abby for last five months.

They worked in silence for the next couple of hours. Looking over all the research Tony's team had managed to come up with. Along with their research they were trying to come up with a lead.

_Back at Tony's apartment_

It had been about six hours since Ziva had taken Tony home. He woke up on the couch and saw the note on the coffee table.

_Tony,_

_I went back to the office. See you soon._

_Ziva_

He smiled. This was proof that she was really here. He went to the kitchen and started his coffee maker. Then went to take a quick shower. He put on some clean clothes and put his coffee in a thermos and headed back in.

He definitely felt much better than he had. Ziva was here and he had gotten some sleep. He started thinking about the case. Where could Jamal Davis be? They had checked all the hospitals. No sign of him there. They even went back to the beach. Nothing. Then he remembered there was a gaming convention in Puerto de Santa Maria.

Tony came in to the bull pen and went straight to his desk where Ziva was sitting.

"Hello." She said. Then she noticed he seemed really focused on something.

He sat his bag down and slid her and the chair away from the computer. "Hey!" she shouted. He minimized the screen she had been looking at and pulled up another looking up the information for the gaming convention. Ziva got up out of the chair and stood next to him leaning over to look at the screen. "You think he could be here?" She asked. Gibbs who had been watching silently stood up and walked over to Tony's desk.

"I remembered what some of the witnesses on the USS Annapolis had said. About them being into video games. The ship docked a week before the body had been found. This convention has been going on since then. What if they got into a fight before they hopped a flight to come to the convention? They continued to fight all the way here and then eventually Davis killed Wilson. But not before he got a shot off. Davis gets medical attention before we realize he is missing as well and heads back to the convention." He said obviously in investigator mode now.

"What convention is it?" Mcgee asked.

"The biggest of all Gamers conventions." Mannon said coming into the bull pen. Logging into his computer as well. "I think you might be right boss. I'll start looking for the hotels gamers stay at. I know for a fact one of the games he liked to play was Medal of Honor. Go figure he liked an army game but he was in the navy." Mannon said typing away.

They called every hotel the convention had set up for the gamers finding him at one close to the convention sight. Once Vardigo and Jardine arrived all seven agents headed out to Puerto de Santa Maria. Ziva rode shotgun with Tony while Jardine and Mannon were in the back. Vardigo drove Gibbs and Mcgee. They arrived at the hotel and Jamal wasn't in his room. So they headed down to the convention. They split off into teams. Ziva and Tony, Mannon and Mcgee, and Vardigo, Jardine and Gibbs. When Gibbs was far enough away from Tony he started asking Jardine and Vardigo questions about Tony.

"So, How is he doing? As a boss?" Gibbs asked. He knew Nikki from before and knew she would be honest.

Nikki had known what had happened with Gibbs and Tony. She had heard from the director. She thought Gibbs didn't give Tony enough credit. "He is doing an excellent job, sir." She added at the end knowing he didn't like being called sir.

Vardigo chimed in. "Ya he is really good at his job. We were all befuddled with this case. But I had a feeling he would figure it out eventually. So I don't think there was much need for you guys to come out other than to let him get some sleep." Gibbs could tell this team had a lot of respect for Tony. Gibbs had respect for Tony as well. But this team showed it better than he and Mcgee had. Even Ziva. But it seems after seeing the way they had interacted earlier. She had apologized. He had forgiven her. Maybe apologizing wasn't always a sign of weakness. But Gibbs knew it wasn't just because she had apologized. There was something deeper between the two of them.

Just then he heard "Freeze Jamal Davis" coming from Tony and Ziva's direction. He and the other two took off running meeting up with Mcgee and Mannon. By the time the other five reached them they saw another gun on the ground next to Davis and Ziva had him on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. Tony had his gun pointed at Davis. They handcuffed him and took him back to headquarters.

Jamal admitted to stabbing Wilson and throwing him into the ocean off their boat they had rented. Said that Wilson had pissed him off about their game. They arrested him and put him in a holding cell until the next morning in which he would be sent on a flight back to DC were he would be prosecuted by the navy.

Team Gibbs had gone back to their hotel to sleep. Ziva had her own room so she waited until Gibbs and Mcgee had gone to bed before she snuck out and down to the lobby where Tony had been waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her come in. He threw his arm around her and headed to his car. They went back to his apartment to spend the rest of the night together.

**A/N: So this was a super long chapter! I just kept writing and writing and writing lol!! So What do you all want for the next chapter? Do you want something smutty? Or should they spend the night together as still just friends? Or should I skip their night together and move on to the goodbye? YOU VOTE!! The more reviews I get the faster you get a new chapter!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. Finally together

**A/N: So i had quite a few request to keep this chapter tame so due to the request of the readers i kept it tame but im not a saint so there are some details but the really graphic portion was implied :) hope thats okay! let me know how it is! **

Tony and Ziva had made their way back to Tony's apartment. They stripped off their shoes and jackets. Tony went and grabbed two beers from the fridge and Ziva went and picked out a movie. This was their thing before Gibbs came back. She would come over and watch a movie and drink a beer to celebrate solving a case. He walked back into the living room and settled on the couch.

"So what movie did you decide on?" Tony asked.

"I cannot decide. Would you prefer to watch Top Gun or Body Heat?" She asked waving both movies in front of him.

"I feel the need. The need for speed." He said. She looked at him quizzically. "Top Gun." He answered.

"Okay." She put Body Heat back on the shelf and loaded Top Gun in to the DVD player. She walked back over and took the beer from Tony settling in to the couch next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders as the movie started. They sat and watched the movie for a little while when the quote he had quoted was said she laughed. "I get it now."

He smiled and laid his head on top of hers. They watched a little longer until a restaurant scene came on and she heard Tony quoting the movie again. "Goose you big stud, take me to bed or lose me forever. Show me the way home." He felt her body shake with laughter under his head. He pulled her closer to him. Suddenly an idea came to her. She slid her hand across his stomach and up his chest. She felt his breath hitch and she smiled. She turned her head so that her lips were right next to his ear and she whispered "Tony, you big stud. Take me to bed." She purposely left out the last part of the line knowing she was leaving in the morning. He lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Show me the way home." She smiled and leaned in closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was desperate and full of passion. He tangled one hand in her hair and the other went around her waist. Her shirt had raised a little and he traced circles with his thumb on the exposed skin. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth slightly and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance. They finally broke apart needing air. He rested his forehead against hers. Not wanting to put more space between them then necessary. His hand slid from her hair down to her waist. Her hands were rested around his neck.

She leaned in a second time to close the gap, this time the kiss was less desperate, more sweet but still passionate. Two and a half years of pent up sexual tension finally being released. Ziva slid her hands down his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. Once it was unbutton, she slid it off his shoulders and threw it on the floor. She then explored her new found territory. Running her hands and kissing her way all over his chest. He pulled her head back up to his lips and moved his hands to the edge of her shirt. He lifted it above her head tossing it to the floor to join his. He kissed down her jaw to her neck stopping to suck on the point where her neck and collarbone meet. She moaned at the sensation and tangled her hand into his hair and pulled him back slightly. She moved so that she was now straddling his lap. She ground her hips against his getting a moan out of him and then attacked his lips with hers again. His hands moved from her waist to cup her ass. She leaned down to kiss his neck. She was startled when he stood up and carrying her to his room.

He laid her gently on the bed. Her hair fanned out around her head. She was beautiful. She was way better than he had ever dreamed about. They quickly removed all remaining articles of clothing. They spent hours making love into the early morning. When they finally finished, they laid tangled up in each other's arms. She had her head rested in the crook of his neck and a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating.

He kissed the top of her head. "What time is your flight?" he asked barely above a whisper.

She could hear in his voice that he was upset. She was too. They could make this long distance thing work. She wouldn't be stationed at NCIS in DC forever. Hell maybe she could talk her father into transferring her. Leaving Tony out of the request of course. "0900." She whispered back. With that he pulled her closer if it was possible. Not wanting to let her go.

"Is it wrong of me to wish that we hadn't solved the case so fast?" he laughed sort of. Still a hint of seriousness to the question. She smiled slightly and kissed him on the neck.

"Me too." She said quietly. They didn't talk anymore they just fell asleep holding each other as tight as possible.

**A/N: Short chapter I know but here is a teaser for you guys in the next chapter Gibbs notices that Ziva isn't in her room. :) **


	15. Saying goodbye

**A/N: Someone demaded a rewrite on the chapter to include a sexy shower scene so PJ in NH here is your rewrite with the sexy shower scene!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! :)**

Gibbs woke at 0600 the next day. He was got up and got dressed. He went to knock on Ziva's door. He was hoping that he would have to opportunity to talk to her before they headed back. He knew that as soon as they got on the plane she would be cold and distant again. The only people she was nice to were, Abby, Ducky, and the director. He didn't want to go back to DC with an angry Mossad assassin. After a few minutes of her not answering he knocked again. Still no answer. He walked down to Mcgee's room and knocked. He answered after a minute.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs demanded.

"In her room boss?" Mcgee answered. He really didn't know.

"She's not answering her door. Call her." Gibbs walked over to Ziva's door and listened for her to phone to ring.

_In Tony's apartment_

Ziva was still sleeping her limbs still tangled with Tony's. Both sleeping more peacefully than they had in months. That peacefulness was interrupted by the sound of Ziva's phone ringing. She groaned slipping out of the bed pulling the sheet with her. She found her phone in her pants and saw that it was Mcgee.

"Yes Mcgee?"

She sounded irritated Mcgee noted. "Hey Gibbs is outside your room. Wants to talk to you."

Ziva looked over at Tony still sleeping and smiled. "I am not in my room Mcgee."

"Well where are you?" he asked trying to keep his voice low so Gibbs wouldn't hear but failed. Gibbs was standing next to Mcgee waiting for her answer.

By this time Tony had woken and gave her a lazy smile. She smiled back. "Where do you think I am Mcgee?" She said rolling her eyes. Tony laughed.

Mcgee had heard Tony and the background. He looked really nervous. Gibbs took the phone from Mcgee. "Where are you Ziva?"

"I am at Tony's Gibbs. I am sure you know that. I plan on being back to the hotel before we need to leave for the airport." She said hatefully. She then turned her gaze to Tony and frowned. He was frowning also. Neither wanting her to leave.

"Don't bother David." Gibbs said.

"What?" She said confused.

"We will pick you up in an hour. You better be ready to go." He said and hung up the phone.

She snapped her phone shut and walked back over lying down next to Tony and snuggling up to him. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her head. She looked up at him and kissed his lips softly. He pulled her into a deeper kiss. Causing her to moan. She knew Gibbs would be there in an hour so she reluctantly pulled back. "Gibbs will be here in an hour." She said and rubbed her nose against his. "I need a shower before he gets here." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe you can help me get clean, yes?" He smiled and jumped out of the bed and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in excitement as he carried her to the bathroom.

He sat her down on the sink counter and turned the shower on. He tested the water before stripping his boxers off and climbing in. After she dropped the sheet she slipped in behind him. He turned them so that she was under the waterfall and pulled her into a deep kiss. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. She smiled and opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue gently massaged hers. Without breaking the kiss she reached around him and grabbed his shampoo. Pouring a little in her hand she gently began to massage his scalp.

He never realized how erotic washing you hair could be. Now every time he was in this shower he would remember her washing his hair. But once the soap was out of his hair his lips immediately sought her neck. Her heard her moan when he started to suck and nip at the sensitive spot. When he pulled away he realized there would be a mark there soon but hopefully she wouldn't notice until she got back to DC. That way she couldn't kill him. He pushed her up against the shower wall and she gasped against the cold tile. He attacked her lips with his again.

They emerged from the shower forty -five minutes later. They went to the kitchen and he threw a bagel in the toaster for her and made coffee. They spent the next fifteen minutes cuddled on the couch drinking their coffee and just kissing.

"So what are we gonna do babe?" Tony finally asked.

"What do you mean Tony?"

"About us. Are we gonna do the long distance thing? Because I know for a fact now that I do not want anyone else ever again. I've known for a long time. " He said seriously.

Her eyes teared up. "I would like to try the long distance thing." She said blinking a couple of times to keep the tears from falling.

"Good." With that he kissed her again. Just as they started getting into the kiss there was a hard knock on the door. Both groaned and stood up from the couch. She started to walk to the door and he grabbed her hand. Intertwining their fingers. They walked to the door. Tony had already decided he was going to the airport with them. They didn't know when they would be able to see each other again. So he wanted to spend every last moment he could with her. They answered the door to an angry looking Gibbs. Neither one caring very much. Tony grabbed his keys and they walked out the door in silence. He turned around and locked his door and took Ziva's hand again. Both walking right past Gibbs.

"HEY YOU TWO!" He said angrily.

Tony and Ziva both stopped to glare at him. Neither one letting go of the other's hand.

"What is going on? Ziver you just sneak out without telling us you left?" He said calming down a little bit.

"You do not get to call me that Gibbs. And I did not sneak out. I went and changed and met Tony in the lobby. There was no sneaking." She said glaring at him.

"So you two are just going to break rule 12 right here in front of me?" He said getting angry again.

"Actually Ziva and I don't work together anymore. So not breaking any of your rules Agent Gibbs. Plus I always thought that was a dumb rule." Tony was staying surprisingly calm. He knew he was right and Gibbs couldn't say anything to him about it.

"Well where do you think you're going?" Gibbs said glaring at Tony.

"I am driving my girlfriend to the airport." He pulled Ziva towards the stairs. She couldn't help but smile at him calling her his girlfriend. They got into his car and headed to the airport. Gibbs following closely behind.

Tony pulled into the airport and parked the car. Gibbs had returned the car to the rental terminal. Mcgee looked at Tony quizzically when he saw him walking in with Ziva. Gibbs hadn't said anything and when he drove off without Ziva, Tim had thought she had quit. But seeing her now he realized that she had just wanted to ride with Tony. Tim had known that this was a long time coming. Those two belonged together.

Gibbs didn't speak to anyone as he made his way through the terminal and to airport security. Tony walked with her up to the terminal. They sat around for fifteen minutes, Mcgee and Gibbs sitting on the opposite side of Tony and Ziva. Mcgee watched the two cuddling and kissing. It was kind of gross. Tim had never seen those two act that way. It was very out of character for the two of them.

What Tim didn't know was that it was an act. The acting like a happy couple. Deep inside they were both hurting. They didn't want to say goodbye. The announcer announced that the flight was now being boarded. Gibbs and Mcgee both stood and immediately walked to get on the plane. Mcgee stopped and turned to look at Tony.

"I'm sorry Tony, You really are a great team leader. I just wish I would've seen it when you were with us."

Tony's hardened face softened. "Thanks Tim." He watched Mcgee board the plane and turned to Ziva.

He cupped her face with both hands and she put her hands on his waist. "I'm gonna miss you babe."

She smiled slightly. She had never really been fond of ever being called babe before but when Tony said it. It sounded really good to her. "I am going to miss you so much." He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Expressing those three words that neither were ready to say yet. They pulled apart when they heard final boarding call. She walked towards the plane and he held on to her as long as he could.

For the second time he stayed until the plane took off but this time as he watched the plane leave a lone tear fell down his face. He loved her but he wasn't ready to say it.

Ziva sat next to the window and watched them take off. She shut the window and closed her eyes. She decided she needed to come back as soon as possible.

**A/N:** **So I took advice from Dinozzo Chick and made them tell Gibbs to suck it. HAHA thanks!! So tell me what you guys think of this chapter!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!**


	16. Surprises

**A/N: OMG I was flipping channels and saw Jeanne Benoit (the actress who played her) on the show Trauma and guess what? She was a doctor! Go figure hahahahaha!!! Anyways I have been so inspired by all the reviews and alerts that I have received the last couple chapters I have written the next six chapters already. So if the reviews keep coming the chapters will keep getting posted!! LOL I really love your guys feedback and ideas!! So let me know what you all are thinking! Because if I like an idea I'll add it in somewhere.**

It had been two months since Tony had seen Ziva in person. They talked on the phone or via web cam every night but it wasn't the same. He missed holding her in his arms and her sleeping next to him. He had started running and working out even more than before. He went out less too.

This had been a fairly slow week and it was Thursday already. They didn't have any big cases. They also weren't the team on call this weekend. He had already talked to the man in charge here in Rota and if nothing big happened today then Tony was on the red eye to DC. He hadn't told Ziva he was coming because he wanted to surprise her. And for once he really didn't want anything bad to happen. He had booked his flight for after his phone call with Ziva. He didn't want her to suspect anything. So as the day neared to an end he sighed with relief and headed to his apartment to pack.

She called right on time and they talked for an hour before he told her that he had a long day and was tired. She sounded disappointed but understood. He promised himself to make it up to her after hearing her disappointment. After they hung up he went to the airport and was on the flight to DC.

_Back in DC_

Ziva had just hung up with Tony. She didn't know why she was disappointed. She understood him being tired. It was almost 0130 there. She had just had a bad day and wanted to hear his voice. She took a long bath before crawling into her bed. Hoping tomorrow she would actually get a chance to talk to him on the web cam and see his face. She missed his face. It had been nearly two weeks since they had been able to talk over web cam. Most of the time they talked over the phone because she was still at work and it was late for him when she got off.

The next morning she sat at her desk working on her paper work. It was nearing 1100 and she had gotten into a groove. She had her ear buds in so she didn't hear the elevator ding. Mcgee had noticed Tony walking in and was about to say something but Tony stopped him by putting his finger to his lips shushing him. Mcgee nodded and looked over at Ziva who was still working on her paperwork.

Tony walked up and smiled when he noticed how focused she was. He just stood in front of her desk waiting for her to notice him.

Ziva finally noticed someone in her peripheral vision standing in front of her desk annoyingly. Thinking it was Mcgee asking if she was okay again for the hundredth time in the last two months. She looked up glaring but quickly changed her expression when she noticed it was her long distance boyfriend. She smiled and tore the ear buds out of her ears and rushed around her desk jumping into his waiting arms.

Gibbs looked over at them and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Came to see my favorite girl." He said smilingly. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"I am very glad you did. How long are you staying?" She asked with her arms still wrapped around his neck. His were resting comfortably on her hips.

"I fly out late Sunday night. But I just had to see you. I missed you." He said honestly. Just as she was about to respond the elevator dinged and out came Abby.

"TONNNNNNYYYYY!!!!!" She came running in. Ziva quickly pulled away and stepped out of her way to avoid being crushed by Abby. Because she was in bone crushing hug mode. Ziva heard Tony grunt as Abby ran into him and she laughed.

"Hey Abs. Can't breathe sweetheart." He said straining to get that out.

"Sorry." She said pulling back. "I am just so excited you are here. Why are you here? How long are you here for? Are you back for good? I would so love it! Your desk is still open and I kept your mighty mouse stapler and American pie mug. I also…."

"Woah Abs. I'm just here for the weekend to see Ziva mostly. And you of course. But mostly Ziva." He said smiling at her.

"AW! That is so cute! You flew across the ocean just to come and see her! How sweet is that? Okay well you have to do lunch with me today. And then you can disappear with Ziva for the weekend and I promise I won't bother you." She said winking at him.

He laughed and looked to Ziva who was laughing also. He slipped his hand into hers. "Okay Abs. Deal."

"YAY!! Can Timmy come too? I know you two have sort of made up at least when you called me you asked how he was."

"Yeah Probie is more than welcome to come."

"YAY!! Oh it is now 1130 we should go now!! Bye Gibbs be back in an hour!" With that Abby pulled the younger three agents to the elevator.

Gibbs just shook his head. It wouldn't have mattered if he had said no not a single one of them would have listened. He was getting sick of how Dinozzo was getting preference over him. Especially with his girls. Yes he considered them his girls. Abby and Ziva were like daughters to him. And Jen was mad at him as well. He went up to try and talk to Jenny. He did not like having her mad at him and he really wanted to know what he could do to fix his relationship with Abby and Ziva.

He as usual didn't bother knocking and just walked in. She looked up and glared at him. "Come on in Gibbs. What can I do for you?" She asked annoyed.

"Did you know Dinozzo just left with my entire team for lunch?" He asked clearly just as annoyed.

"I had heard he was coming in for the weekend. And it is lunch time plus your team is not currently on an active case so I don't see what the problem is. It's not as if he is interrupting you in anyway."

"Abby and Ziva still refuse to talk to me Jen. He is causing problems for me with my team. That's what he is doing. His spitefulness is causing problems." He said angrily.

"His spitefulness? Or yours? Your upset that he took that promotion after you came back in and took back your job as team leader. You thought that he would just continue to be your little whipping boy for the rest of his career. That you could continue to treat him as if he was insignificant. If Abby and Ziva refuse to talk to you it's because they both care for Tony and did not appreciate the way you treated him. Ziva admitted to him and apologized for the way she treated him, as did Tim. But because you see apologies as a sign of weakness you refuse. Even though you were wrong. If you want to fix this situation Jethro find a way to make this up to him. Otherwise those women will never talk to you ever again." She was practically yelling by the end.

He just stared at her in disbelief. He knew she was right. But didn't know how to make it up to Tony. He just stormed out of her office and back down to the bullpen. He needed to do something to show Tony that he was proud of him. Maybe if he forgave him then he would come back and the girls wouldn't be mad anymore.

The crew came in chatting happily. All stopped short seeing Gibbs sitting there. Abby said farewell and went back down to her lab. Gibbs noticed Tony was no longer with them. "Where's Dinozzo?" Gibbs grunted.

"He went back to Ziva's. He didn't want to bother us at work." Mcgee offered knowing Ziva wouldn't answer.

"Ziva go home." Gibbs said. He thought maybe if he gave her the rest of the day off maybe she would soften up towards him.

She looked at skeptically. Gibbs stood up and walked to her desk taking all her files from her and splitting half with Mcgee. She looked shock. "Go. I won't say it again."

"Thank you?" She said questioningly shooting Mcgee a look that said what the hell? Mcgee just shrugged and shooed her away. She walked quickly to the elevator and jumped in pushing the button closed still half expecting him to change his mind.

She drove a little faster than normal to get to her apartment. She bounded up the stairs and unlocked her door. She smiled when she saw the shocked look on Tony's face.

"How did you escape the warden?" Tony teased wrapping his arms around her waist.

"He told me to leave." He looked at her questioningly. "I know I was confused as well, but then he took all my files and split them between himself and Mcgee and told me to go. So I did. I was not going to argue with him on this one." She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

It did not take them long to end up in her bedroom. A couple hours later she collapsed exhausted on top of him and did not move. As she rested on his chest he rubbed random patterns on her back. Once she caught her breath she slid to his side but still maintained contact with him. She laced her fingers with his across his chest. Both completely content at last. Soon they were fast asleep.

They locked themselves in her apartment for the whole weekend. Not leaving for anything. It was Sunday afternoon and they were laying in bed wrapped up in each other. His flight left in a couple of hours. There moment was ruined with the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled out of his embrace slightly and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Tony took the opportunity to roll over on top of her and kiss down her neck. She didn't bother to check the caller ID before she answered because he was distracting her.

"David." She said breathlessly.

"Ziva, It is your father. Have I called at a bad time?" He asked questioningly.

Her eyes widened and she pushed Tony off of her sitting up and pulling the sheet with her she walked across the room. Tony looked hurt and confused and then worried as she said "No, Papa. I was just going for a run." She lied. She hoped he bought it.

"Always training. That is my girl." He said.

"Yes. So is there a reason for this call father?" She asked sweetly. She didn't want him to think she was annoyed at the interruption on the time with boyfriend.

"Yes Ziva dear, I need you to meet me in Rota on Tuesday. I have already informed Director Shepard of your departure. You leave on Monday at 0700." He explained.

"May I ask why father?" She shot Tony a worried look and he got of the bed and slipped his boxers on before crossing to her and rubbing her arm.

"I will explain when you arrive. See you Tuesday dear. Shalom."

"Shalom papa." They hung up.

"What's wrong babe?"

"It looks like I am meeting my father in Rota on Tuesday." She said nervously.

"Why?" He was suddenly very worried.

"He said he would explain when I arrived."

He pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her. Both thinking he found out about them. Which would be bad. He could send her back to Tel Aviv and never let him see her again. They hoped that was not the case.

**A/N: UT OH!!! Hehe don't be mad conflict is good! YAY!! Lol! Without conflict the story gets boring and we don't want that now do we? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. New Mission

Tony had left the night before. He kissed Ziva quickly and told her he would see her tomorrow. Ziva had gone home and packed. Not sure on how long she would be gone for she packed for a week thinking that would be a safe guess. If she needed to she could wash clothes.

Tony had offered to pick her up from the airport but she declined saying that her father would have a car there to pick her up and take her to her hotel. They decided to keep things quiet between them where her father was concerned and Tony was going to talk to his team before she got there just in case this was about them. Neither Tony nor Ziva wanted to team to say anything about the two of them being together in front of her father if he showed up at NCIS.

Ziva had no idea why he would want her in Rota other than because he had found out about Tony. She knew he had been following her over the summer that Gibbs had been gone. That was the reason she had not asked Tony for help when she was accused of murdering the FBI agent. She had thought after she had backed off from Tony and had talked to her father about the inappropriateness of following her in that manner he had lifted the surveillance. Especially since Tony had been transferred to Rota. Ziva had told her father that he had been transferred when he specifically asked how Agent Dinozzo was doing. He couldn't possibly still think that they were together. Even though they were.

Ziva stepped off the plane and walked to baggage claim. She found her bag and walked to the front where she saw a familiar face. She looked somewhat surprised to see him. He walked up to her smiling and kissed both of her cheeks taking her bag from her.

"Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Michael. What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Your father asked me to pick you up from the airport." He said.

"Do you know why I am here?" She asked. Maybe her friend would be able to give her some sort of warning as to what to expect.

"Your father did not tell you?" He asked confused.

"No, he did not. If he had I would not have asked." She said somewhat irritated.

"Ah, Well I think I will let him tell you then. Come. I will take you to him now." He led her out to the car.

On the way to the hotel Michael asked her how America was, and if she was ready to return to Israel yet. She deflected the last question. She really wanted to be here in Rota. With Tony. But she was not going to reveal that to anyone in Mossad. She heard her phone beep and she looked to see she had a text message.

_U make it okay?_

_T_

She smiled and texted her response.

_Yes_

_Z_

It wasn't even a minute later when she received a second message.

_Good. Am I goin 2 get 2 c u?_

_T_

She frowned a little. She didn't know whether or not she would get to see him or not. She would know here in a little bit after she found out why she was here from her father.

_Dnt know yet. Will let u know n a little bit._

_Z_

It beeped one more time before they pulled up to the hotel.

_K_

_T _

She put her phone back in her pocket, and noticed Michael giving her a funny look.

"A friend lives here in Rota. Asked if she was going to get to see me." She lied. She could pass Nikki off as the friend if she needed to.

Michael nodded his head in understanding. America had changed her. She didn't usually socialize or keep in touch with people once they left. But she has a friend here in Rota. From what Michael had heard around Mossad, possibly a boyfriend. An American boyfriend. Catholic at that. But that had been a rumor. Michael really hoped she wasn't with anyone. She was looking really good. The last time he had seen her was after her sister had died. Since then both had been on missions and different assignments. They had been close when they were younger. Maybe they could be close again.

They walked into the hotel and Ziva saw her father there. He smirked a little when he saw her. He had never really smiled ever so a smirk was very unusual for him. He walked over and pulled her in to an embrace and kissed both her cheeks.

"Shalom papa." She said quietly. Still nervous about the reasoning behind meeting here.

"Ziva, dear. How nice to see you. I trust you had a good flight." He said.

"Yes. It was very nice." She answered.

"Good. Come. Come. Let us get you settled in to your room and then we will all go to dinner." She nodded and followed them to the elevator.

Once she was in the privacy of her room she pulled it out to text Tony. She figured it was safer than calling. If her father had bugged her room he would hear her call him.

_Going 2 dinner with father. Still no idea y I am here. :( _

_Z_

She sat her phone on the bed and pulled out her hair brush and tooth brush and toothpaste. She went into the bathroom to freshen up. She came back and saw she had a new message on her phone.

_:( hope things go okay. Miss you._

_T_

She smiled and slipped her phone back in to her pocket. She decided that she would find a way to slip out after dinner to call him. That is of course if she was ever told the reason for her being here. There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it. It was Michael and her father.

"Are you ready to go dear?" Her father asked.

"Yes, papa." She pulled the door shut behind her

They all went down to the restaurant and settled in a booth. Ziva slid in and Michael sat next to her. Her father across from her. Once they ordered Michael laid her arm across the back of the booth. Ziva tensed a little. Clearly uncomfortable having Michael that close to her.

"So Ziva dear, I bet you are wondering why you are here." Eli stated.

"I will admit you do have me curious." She said. Trying not to sound nervous.

"Michael here is working on an assignment for me. He is working closely with the FBI here in Rota. I need someone I trust to be his handler and who has good relations with NCIS. So I Director Shepard and I are transferring you here." He watched her closely for a reaction. She knew he was watching so she kept her emotions in check and face blank.

"I guess I did not pack for long enough then." He smiled at her.

"Do not worry dear. Officer Tikvah is there. She is sending all your things to you. She will also be filling in for you in DC. Director Shepard informed me that with your old partner Agent Dinozzo being transferred here the team was short a member."

Ziva just nodded. Still careful not to show any emotion. Inside she was bursting with joy. She wanted to go over to Tony's and tell him. He would find out soon enough she thought. Hopefully he would be able to keep his emotions in check if her father was present when he found out.

"We will go over there after our meal and let them know you are here. Now who is this friend that Michael says you were talking to earlier?" He asked curiously.

Ziva looked at Michael careful not to show she was irritated with him but turned back to her father. "Agent Nikki Jardine. She worked with us on a couple of cases in DC. Her brother was a soldier. He was attacked in Iraq and is in a coma now. She is a little strange but very nice. Why do you ask?"

"So is she stationed here in Rota now?" He asked.

"Yes. She is part of the Rota team."

"With Agent Dinozzo?" She was starting to see where this was headed.

"Yes. I guess she is." She answered. Still careful of her emotions. She was starting to get angry with him. So was this the real reason he wanted her in Rota. So that he could watch her closer and see what was going on between her and Tony.

"How is Agent Dinozzo doing? He is proving to be an efficient leader?"

"Nikki seems to think so. I do not really know much. We worked with him on a case a couple months ago. But I have not talked to him much since." She answered hoping that was believable. Truth was she couldn't go a day without talking to him.

Eli nodded seeming to accept her response. "I hear he has grown up a lot. That he is no longer the immature womanizer he use to be." He was definitely trying to get some sort of response out of her but she was not going to give in.

"I guess putting him in a role of leadership forced him to grow up." Ziva stated.

"What was he like when he was team leader in DC? Before Agent Gibbs returned." He asked curiously.

"He rose to the challenge. I believe that is when he began to grow up. He had a long term girlfriend. That he seemed to care for. I think she was part of the reason for his sudden change." She said still showing no emotion.

"He had a girlfriend but was at your house at least once if not twice a week daughter?" Ziva bit her tongue hard. She had known that this was coming.

"Agent Dinozzo and I were friends father, nothing more." She stated with a little irritation. He smirked finally getting a rise out of her.

"I just want to make sure you two will be able to work together. Are you still friends?" He asked still smirked at her. She wanted to punch him in the face.

"I guess so. We send each other an email once a month." She said getting her emotions in check again.

"Good." With that the rest of the meal was silent. Ziva excused herself to the bathroom near the end. Once in there she pulled out her cell and called Tony.

"_Hey! What happened babe?" _She heard his voice and sighed. Ready to break down and cry.

"We are headed to your office here in a few minutes." She bit back the tears that threatened to fall. All she wanted was for him to hold her. She chastised herself for feeling that way. But she knew she could be herself with Tony. Even if it was weak.

"_Ut Oh! Does he know? Is that why you all are coming here?" _She sensed he was panicked.

"No, it is something else. Just ask Nikki if she will pretend to be my friend please. It is a long story and I will explain everything later I promise." She said quickly. "I have to go. I will see you in a few minutes." Before he could respond she had hung up.

She looked herself over in the mirror one last time and went back out to the table.

Her father and Michael stood up. "Ready to go meet your new team?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

With that they headed to NCIS headquarters. Ziva was suddenly very nervous again.

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	18. Two Cases

Tony had barely stepped off the plane before his phone was ringing. It was the director. There was an important case that he needed to get started on right away.

It was now late afternoon Tuesday. They had two separate cases they were working. He put Vardigo and Jardine on the second case and Tony and Mannon worked on the case the director called him about.

Tony was looking for anything to help crack this case.

"Mannon!" Tony shouted.

"Yes, Boss!"

"Pull up the surveillance tape again."

"Sure thing boss."

Just as he pulled it up Vardigo walked in and sat down at his desk. Tony turned and gave him a quizzical look. "Vardigo. Where is Nikki?"

"I don't know."

"Wha…." Just then a very angry and beaten up Nikki came storming in.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed and charged at Vardigo. Tony stepped in and blocked her. She fought against him trying to get past. Tony picked her up and sat her down in her chair.

"You sit. What happened?" He turned her face to look at the gash.

"I finally found James. I called asshole over there to meet me so we could bring her in. I waited an hour and half for him to show! She went to leave. I couldn't spend another six hours searching for her so I went to bring her in. And she took a swipe at me."

"Where is she now?" Vardigo asked.

"Down in interrogation NO THANKS TO YOU! YOU SWINE!" She shouted.

"Nikki go down and see Tracy make sure you don't need stitches." He said and then turned and walked over to Vardigo. "And you. Where the hell were you? RULE ONE IN NCIS MANUAL NEVER LET SOMEONE PICK UP A SUSPECT BY THEMSELVES. ESPECIALLY ONE THAT COULD BE ARMED AND DANGEROUS! I assigned you to this case because I thought you could handle it Vardigo. You could have gotten her killed. That would have been on your head. WHAT THE HELL WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN BRINGING IN THIS SUSPECT?" Tony was pissed. How could he let his partner bring in a suspect by themselves.

"I….I." Vardigo stuttered.

"You are suspended until further notice. Turn in your weapon. You will be doing paper work until I say otherwise." Tony turned and went downstairs to check on Nikki.

Thirty minutes later, Mannon looked up to see Ziva and two scary guys walking in. He remembered what Tony had told them earlier. And thankfully Vardigo had been sent home or he may have said something to be spiteful because he was mad at Tony for suspending him.

"Hey Ziva." He said cheerfully. The two men looked at her quizzically.

"Hello Blake. Where is everyone else?" She asked. Realizing that he was the only one here.

"Well you came on a very interesting day. We have two cases going on right now. But Tony suspended Vardigo because he broke protocol and completely screwed over Nikki. Let her bring an armed and dangerous suspect by herself. Never good as you know. So now Tony is having to work both cases. So he is down in interrogation with Nikki. And Michael was sent home for the day." He explained.

"Wow. It seems you all have your…pans full." She said.

"Uh I think you mean plates." He said confused.

"Yes I think you are right."

Just then Tony came storming in from the stair case cussing and kicking things. He had a wash cloth pressed to his forehead. Ziva's eyes widened but she quickly regained her composure. She was a little hurt when he walked right by her and didn't say anything. Just then a pretty blonde came rushing in.

"Tony at least let me take a look." She begged walking up to him and pulling at his arm.

"I am fine Tracy. Don't you have a couple of dead bodies to take care of?" He pulled away from her and sat down at his desk. Ziva walked over the where Nikki was standing and whispered. "What happened Nikki?"

Nikki was startled by her presence. Not having seen her beforehand. "Oh. Hi Ziva. Um well we were in interrogation. And you know when he does that thing where he gets really close to them to try and intimidate them?" Ziva nodded. That was his favorite way to get information and it usually worked too. "Well the bitch decided to hit him over the head with her glass of water and threw her chair at him." Ziva threw a worried glance at him and then looked back at Nikki. "We think he might need stitches but he is being his stubborn self. And won't let Tracy take a look."

"I am fine. Look bleeding stopped." He said removing the cloth.

"Just because it stopped bleeding doesn't mean you don't need stitches Tony." Tracy said.

"Fine. Take a look." He said finally giving in. Mostly because Ziva was giving him a look that said let them look.

"Yeah you need stitches. Come down to autopsy. I have the supplies to do it for you." She said.

"No you can do it up here. And none of that numbing shit either. Drugs and I don't do well and I still have two cases to solve." Tracy gave him a pointed look. "Look it's either this way or I don't get them at all." Tracy walked off in a huff.

"Mannon pull up the surveillance again for the La Grenouille case." He said turning back to the plasma.

Mannon pulled it up and said "Tony, uh."

"What Mannon? Spit it out." He said angrily.

"Well there are three people who are waiting to talk to you." He said and pointed to Ziva and the two scary looking guys.

Tony turned and looked at them. "Oh hey sorry about that. I would shake your hand but mine is covered in blood. Not sure that is very pleasant." He started to laugh but then noticed all three of them glaring. "Okay. What can I do for you guys?" He asked.

Just as they were about to say something, Tracy came back in with a medical tray. "You can sit down and let me stitch you up." Tony pulled his chair out into the middle and sat. Nikki pulled a chair out for Tracy. Ziva noticed that she scouted the chair closer to Tony so that she was positioned in between his legs. She felt a twinge of jealousy but then just thought she is just stitching him up.

"I would prefer if you would let me numb you first Tony. No need to be a cowboy here. Because I know this is going to hurt like a bitch." She said before starting.

"No Trace just do it and get it over with." He said then directed his gaze to Ziva. "So Officer David. What are you all doing here?" He really had no clue. But he hoped that he was doing a good job at pretending he and Ziva hadn't spoken in months. Just then Tracy put in the first stitch and he flinched but kept from crying out. Ziva saw he was in pain and took the few steps forward to stand next to him.

She decided she would try and distract him since she couldn't hold his hand. "Well, Agent Dinozzo. Director David and Director Shepard feel that it would be a good change for me if I transferred here to Rota." She watched his reaction hoping he wouldn't show too much excitement. He didn't, in fact exact opposite, he showed pain because Tracy had done the second stitch.

"That's good. Because I had to suspend one of my agents for being a dumb shit. At least I know you would never do something that stupid." He winced again. Tracy did one last stitch and back away.

"There all done. I still think you are a dumb shit for not letting me drug you first but whatever cowboy." She stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Thanks Trace." He swiveled his chair to face the plasma. "Mannon roll the tape."

"What are you looking for?" Ziva asked.

"Shhh." He said and continued to watch. He knew she was glaring at him but he didn't care. He was counting the number of times the same car passed by. "STOP!" Mannon froze the screen right as their victim was stabbed. "Zoom in on this car right here." He said pointing to a car in the back. "The same car passes by a total of six times. They were waiting for him. Can you get a clear read on the license plate." He said walking over to Mannon's desk.

"Boss it's.." Mannon started.

"The wife. Of course it's the wife. It's always the wife." He said. "But a bolo out on the car. Did she report it stolen anytime recently?" He asked.

"No boss. The car was at the house when we went to talk to her. I remember it being there." He said.

"Let's go pick her up." He walked to his desk and grabbed his jacket and gun and badge. He headed for the elevator but turned around and walked backwards. "Waiting for an invitation David?" He asked smirking slightly at her. He turned back around and faced the elevator.

Ziva looked at her father as a confirmation that he was done with her. He nodded and she walked towards the elevator after him. The two men joined them on the elevator. So Tony and Ziva kept their distance from each other.

Director David glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. Ziva was in one corner and Tony in the other with Blake in between them. Blake looked a little nervous around the two scary looking Mossad agents. They stepped off the elevator and headed to the car. Eli grabbed Ziva's arm. "I will be in touch Officer David. Take care of Michael. Remember he is the most important thing right now." She nodded and headed to the car after Tony and Blake. After the car pulled away he turned to Michael. "Keep an eye on her Michael. They are most definitely hiding something."

**A/N: hehehe PLEASE REVIEW!! I am so mad there were NO TIVA moments last night!! GRRRRR but I must say at the end Ziva looked really pretty!! SO REVIEW PLEASE OH PLEASE! In fact I'm saying no new chapter until I get 5! That's right I went there! :) **


	19. Bugs

**A/N:** **Okay so I am uploading this chapter tonight and maybe one tomorrow but then I will be at OBU until Tuesday with my little sis!!! She's a grown up college student and wants me to come stay with her for the weekend!! :) So REVIEW while I am gone and you shall be rewarded with mucho chapters! haha**

Blake had situated himself in the back seat and Ziva rode shotgun on the way to pick up the victims wife. Ziva glanced over at Tony briefly noticing his face was still covered in blood.

"So who was the blonde girl that stitched you up?" Ziva asked trying to not sound jealous.

Tony smirked knowing that she was jealous. So he reached over and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"That was Tracy Holden, our Medical examiner." Blake said. "Who were the creepy guys standing with you?"

"My father and Officer Rivkin. Officer Rivkin is working on a mission for Mossad. I am to be his handler." Ziva said as they pulled up to the house. Mannon and Tony walked up to the door while Ziva stayed back and leaned up against the car.

A few minutes later they brought the marines wife out in cuffs. She took a swing at Tony. Ziva chuckled as they put her in the back seat.

"What?" Tony glared.

"What did you do to piss all the women off today Tony?" She asked still smiling.

He smiled back and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh it's not just today. It's been the last six months. They found out I was taken." He said winking at her.

"But we have only been together the last three Tony."

"Well I haven't wanted anyone the last six, so they didn't like that too much." He opened her door for her and once she was in closed it again. Once they got back to NCIS Tony took the wife down to interrogation and Blake and Ziva went back upstairs. Michael Rivkin was waiting in the bull pen for her.

"Oh Michael, you are still here." She said.

"Yes, Your father asked me to show you your new apartment. Tikvah sent your things over. She said you have a really nice apartment."

"How is Tikvah? Is she well?" Ziva asked.

"Very. She is engaged." He said smiling.

"Oh well congratulations to her. How does her fiancé feel about her being in America?"

"My sister asked Director David to get him moved to America. He granted her request." He said smiling.

"That surprises me."

"Surprised her as well."

Just then Tony came out of the elevator looking very angry again. This time he stunk really bad.

"Boss, What happened?" Mannon asked.

Tony glared at him. "I started to interrogate the wife and she threw up all over me."

Ziva chuckled slightly but caught herself when Tony turned to glare at her. Michael also eyed her curiously. She never would have laughed at something like this before. Maybe director David was right. Maybe America had made her soft. Or maybe an American had.

"Agent Dinozzo. You smell really bad." She said smirking at him.

"Gee ya think Officer David? I'm going home to shower and change really quick. Mannon go downstairs and bring her a PAPER cup of water and move her to a new room. Call the janitor tell them interrogation room one needs to be bleached." With that he moved past Ziva and Rivkin. Ziva made a gagging sound to tease him. He just glared at her and kept walking.

She turned to look at Michael. "So are you ready to go. I would like to see my new apartment and then get back to get to work."

"Always the worker." He said placing a hand on her shoulder as they walked towards the elevator. She quickly removed his hand and kept walking.

Once they came to a stop she smiled inwardly recognizing the apartment complex. Tony lived here. She remembered one of the things Gibbs always said. "_I don't believe in coincidences." _This was a set up. She knew it was.

Not only was she in the same complex she was on the same floor. Just the opposite end of the hall. Her father was definitely using Michael to spy on her. She didn't think that he was here on a important mission. She was the mission.

"This is a nice apartment." She said trying to keep up the charade.

"Yes and it has a nice view. Do you still like the ocean?" Michael asked.

She did not like how he was trying to flirt with her. She did not like Michael. Especially if her suspicions were confirmed. He was just spying on her. She really did not appreciate that.

"I do." She looked around. All of her stuff seemed to be here she noted looking through the boxes. "So Michael I really should be getting back to work. But we will meet tomorrow to go over the mission correct?" She said. She was very uncomfortable with him being in her apartment.

"Yes. Shalom Ziva." He kissed her on the cheek and left. Ziva walked out after him and locked her door. Tony walked out of his apartment at the same time. Tony looked at her questioningly.

"Agent Dinozzo. I did not know you lived here." She said signaling Michael in front of them. Michael turned when he heard her speak.

"Ya. So I guess we are going to be neighbors Officer David. So long is your not a wild partier I think it will be okay." He said grinning at her.

She gave a sharp laugh. "Me? The wild partier? That is a good one Agent Dinozzo. What was your nickname in college again? Mcgee told me once but…."

"That is not important Officer David." They stepped on to the elevator but they were careful not to stand too close. Afraid they wouldn't be able to keep their hands to themselves. "Need a ride back to the office? Or are you doing Mossad work today?"

"I would appreciate the ride. Thank you Agent Dinozzo." They walked out to his car. "I will see you tomorrow Officer Rivkin." He nodded in her direction and drove off.

Once they were in Tony's car and driving to the office, she immediately sought his hand. "I do not think I am here to help Michael." She said bluntly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked thinking the same thing. There was no way they put them in the same building by coincidence.

"The fact that we live in the same building on the same floor. Michael has been watching every interaction we have. I think I am his mission. I think my father wants him to spy on me. This other mission is just a cover."

"Ya I was thinking the same thing. So we just need to lay low for awhile."

"We need to sweep the apartments for bugs." She said and he looked at her surprised.

"You think he bugged my apartment?" He said shocked.

"Yes I do." She was not shocked. Her father would do something like that. She saw him frown. "What is wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I was hoping you would come over tonight and make my head feel better." He said giving her a mischievous grin.

She smiled back and leaned over so that her lips were next to his ear when she whispered "Once we find the bugs I promise to make your head feel better and give you a proper hello." She ran her hand up the inside of his thigh and smiled when she saw him react. She pressed her lips softly right beside his ear and pulled away.

He was disappointed when she pulled away but kept his focus on the road. They got Mannon to go in and do a sweep of both apartments and remove any bugs or cameras that had been placed. Blake came back two hours later with a box full of cameras and bugs. Tony just shook his head.

"Wow that's a little extreme don't ya think?" Tony said in disbelief. Talk about invasion of privacy.

"This box is just from your apartment, Boss. There are two more in my car from Ziva's apartment. Hers was a little more under surveillance than yours was boss although there was a camera and listening device in every single room." Mannon said also in shock.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back. This was the last thing he needed. He was stressed out enough with both cases and Jenny breathing down his neck about the La Grenouille case. All he wanted was to be able to go home and make love to his girlfriend. But he couldn't do that. Because her father was the director of Mossad and he had his place bugged. He couldn't even go back to his place and hang out with her without her father knowing. That scared him.

Ziva noticed how he tensed up and seemed stressed. She walked over and leaned against his desk standing between his legs. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He placed his hands on her hips and rested his head against her abdomen. She ran her hands threw his hair in a loving gesture.

Mannon's phone rang. It was the front desk saying that Director David was on his way up.

"Uh Ziva your dad is here."

Ziva and Tony quickly pulled apart and she went and sat at her own desk. Her father came in looking very annoyed. He walked past Tony's desk to Ziva's. He noticed the box of cameras and bugs sitting on Mannon's desk.

"What are those for?" He asked curiously even though he knew exactly where they were from.

Tony stood and crossed the room picking up a camera. "I was hoping you could tell me director. I had Mannon here install a new security system in my apartment. Apparently I have had a break in." He dropped the camera back into the box and leaned against Mannon's desk crossing his arms.

"I do not know what you are insinuating Agent Dinozzo."

"Oh I'm not insinuating anything sir. Just thought you might want your property back." Tony's phone rang on his desk and he answered it. Without saying a word he hung up and went up the stairs and disappeared into MTAC.

Ziva and Eli stared at each other for a few minutes before she finally spoke breaking the silence. "Why did you bug his apartment? Does he have something to do with this mission you have Michael on?"

Eli still didn't say anything. "We found the ones in my apartment as well. I know you had me followed this summer. What I do not understand is why?"

Eli turned leaving the box on Blake's desk. Ziva sighed watching him leave. At least she would get to spend the night with Tony now that all the bugs were gone. Or Tony could stay with her and help her unpack.

Tony came back down stairs and smiled. "Aw did daddy dearest leave. Sad. I thought we could best of friends." Tony said sarcastically.

Ziva smirked at him. She looked at the clock and then back at Tony. He smiled knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Go home for the day Mannon. This case isn't going to get solved tonight." Mannon nodded and headed out.

Ziva walked over to Tony and whispered in his ear. "Let us go home Tony."

"Sounds good to me." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out to the car.

**A/N: this was long too!! Heheh what do you think is gonna happen? Don't forget to review!!! :)**


	20. Breaking it in

**A/N: sorry guys I have been out of town all weekend!! this is a short little fluffy tiva chapter!! I am still at my sisters and fixing to go to class ALL day with her joy! haha anyways!!! REVIEW por favor!**

Tony and Ziva made it back to the apartment relatively early. Ziva wanted to get herself and unpacked and settled in and Tony was more than happy to help. He loved spending time with her. Whether it be fully clothed or completely naked. It didn't matter as long as he was with her.

Once they finished with the last box the fell into the huge chair with the ottoman. He rested his head on her chest while they watched tv. She ran one hand through his hair and the other up and down his back. She soon heard his soft snore and smiled. She shrank down in the chair so that they were both lying down. He stirred when she moved and pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you." She said as she kissed his forehead. She felt him smile into her neck.

"It's okay baby. I'm glad you did." He nibbled on her collarbone eliciting a moan from her. She ran both hands up under his shirt. He kissed up her neck and across her jaw until he reached her lips. He captured them in a sweet kiss. She slid her tongue across his lips begging him to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth allowing her access. She moaned again when she felt his hand cup her ass and pull her against him.

"Bed." She whispered against his lips. He smiled and pulled her harder against him causing her to moan louder. He sat up taking her with him and she wrapped her legs around his torso. As he carried her to the bedroom he was soon sidetracked when she started nibbling on his neck. He pushed her into the wall in the hallway as he attacked her lips again. He pulled her shirt up over her head and attacked her breasts with his mouth. Her hands gripped his hair. She let out a small scream as he pressed into her.

Later that night they both laid panting in the hallway.

"Guess we never made it to the bedroom." He said jokingly.

She rolled over and straddled him. "No we did not. Shame. I was hoping we could break in my new bed. That is the saying, yes?" She said smiling.

He sat up quickly surprising her and threw her over his shoulder causing her to yelp in surprise.

"We can still break it in." He said as he ran down the hall to the bedroom.

**A/N: Like I said short and fluffy tiva!!! I am will be home and with my computer tomorrow night and if I have loads of reviews I will give you all a SUPER LONG AND AMAZING CHAPTER filled with mystery and suspense and as always TIVA love! lol so hit that pretty little green button and tell me what you all think of this chapter? Have any suggestions for future chapters? Anything you all would like to see happen? let me know!**


	21. Jealousy

They arrived separately to work the next day. They had decided last night that they needed to be careful leaving the apartment and being at work together just in case someone was watching.

Tony immediately went up to MTAC for a call with the director. Ziva was the first of the team to arrive. She was use to it. She had always been the first one there back in DC.

DC. She began to wonder how Gibbs was going to react when he found out she had been relocated without telling him. Without him saying it was ok.

Vardigo was the first to arrive. He looked surprised seeing Ziva sitting at Tony's desk. "Does bossman know you're here?" He asked.

She glared in his direction. "Yes." She said simply. She did not like people who would abandon their partner for frivolous activities. Especially when their partner was in danger. Maybe Tony and Ziva had a unique partnership. Neither would have ever abandoned the other like Michael did with Nikki. But then again neither would have abandoned anyone on the team the way Michael did.

Vardigo ignore her glare and short response. He immediately started on the mountain of paperwork on his desk. This would be the only thing he would be doing for awhile. Tony had every right to suspend him and he knew it. He didn't even have an excuse for not backing Nikki up yesterday. He would take his punishment without complaining because he deserved it.

Nikki was the next to arrive. She glared so hard at Michael you would swear she was burning a hole threw him. He cowered a little under her stare as she threw her bag on her desk.

"Nikki. I am really sorry about yesterday. I have no excuse for not being there and I feel like the biggest jackass." He said seeming sincere.

She didn't care how sincere he was. He was supposed to be her partner and she had trusted him with her life. And because he didn't have her back she could have been killed. "You should feel like a jackass. You were supposed to be my partner. You were supposed to have my back Michael. You let me down. I can't forgive you Michael because I can't trust you." She paused taking a breath and near tears. "That's not good. I have to be able to trust the people in the field with me." She finished as a couple tears fell and she made a dash for the bathroom.

Tony came down the stairs just as Nikki ran out. He glared at Vardigo as he walked past to his desk.

Mannon walked into the bullpen sensing the tension. He noticed Nikki's bag on her desk but no Nikki. And he also noticed Vardigo looked like a dog that had just been beat on the nose with a newspaper.

"Good morning Ziva, Boss." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Good morning Blake." Ziva responded. She liked Blake. He seemed like a sweet guy. A lot like Mcgee. She wondered if he secretly wrote books about his teammates as well. Vardigo and Jardine seemed interesting. Nikki had every right to be upset with Vardigo about yesterday. But Ziva had not expected her to cry. She wondered if there was secretly something more between the two of them. He train of thought was broken when Tony spoke.

"Mannon, Director Shepard wants to know what the connection between the frog and the dead marine was, like yesterday." He said.

"It looks like our marine was buying and selling stolen machine guns for the frog." Mannon said.

They worked up until lunch time trying to figure out where the marine was acquiring the weapons. Not being able to find anything Tony sent them on a break.

"Okay. Let's take a break. Get some lunch and get back on it after. " He said throwing a file down.

"Well then I have really good timing." Rivkin said stepping forward.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Ziva asked throwing a worried glance to Tony.

"I was hoping to take you to lunch. So that we could go over the assignment." He said.

"Oh." She said not really sure what to say. "Okay. Let me grab my jacket. I will meet you at the elevator, Michael."

He nodded and walked over to the elevator. She walked over and grabbed her jacket stopping in front of Tony's desk. "I will see you in a little bit. I guess." She said noticing that he would not look at her.

"Okay." He said still looking intently at the file on his desk. She walked over to the elevator. Tony looked up right as Michael wrapped his arm over Ziva's shoulder. It took every ounce of strength he had not to run over an punch Michael in the face.

Once they were in the elevator Ziva took a step away from Michael.

"Is something wrong Ziva?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"No. I would just prefer not to get, what is the term? Cozy? With someone whose job it is to follow me around." She said hatefully.

"Aw, Now Ziva. Let us not be so bitter. It is really unbecoming."

She glared. "What is this lunch really about Michael?"

"I just really wanted to take you to lunch." He said boldly placing his hand on her lower back. She grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and shoved him against the wall.

"Do not touch me." The doors opened and she let him go and stalked out. He grinned following her out. She was feisty. He liked feisty.

_Back in DC_

"What?" Gibbs yelled as Director Shepard told him about Ziva's transfer. "You know they're together right?" he asked incredulously.

"I do." She said not showing any emotion in her voice.

"So now we play matchmaker? We grant requests so that agents can be together when they want?" He yelled.

"Officer David is not an agent. And neither of them made this request. Director David has her on assignment in Rota. While she is there he wanted to keep relations open with NCIS." She said calmly still not letting his anger get a rise out of her.

"No. He has to have some other motive. How could you allow him to do this?"

"She is _his_ officer, Jethro. _His_ daughter. She is only a liason between agencies. He can recall her whenever he wants." She said making her point.

"I don't like this Jen. I don't like this at all." He said storming out angrily.

_Back in Rota_

After the others left behind Ziva, Tony opened the file again and began to work. After seeing Rivkin touching Ziva the way he did made Tony lose his appetite.

Ziva returned thirty minutes later with a brown paper bag. She smiled grimly when she saw him still sitting at his desk. She placed the bag on top of the file he was looking at. He looked up at her startled.

"What's this?" He said pulling open the bag.

"I figured you would probably work through lunch so I brought you something to eat." She said.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" He said not bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice. She smiled. She liked jealous Tony. She didn't know why. But she did. She walked around to his side of the desk and stepped between his legs. She bent down placing her hands around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"I am looking at my boyfriend." She said against his lips.

He smiled. But still wouldn't touch her. He was still upset about Rivkin. She frowned. She did not like that he was not responding the way she wanted him to, to her kiss. She pulled back slightly but not fully. "What is wrong?" She asked a little concerned.

"Nothing. We need to get back to work." He said.

She walked back over to her desk and started looking through the files again. He could tell that he had upset her.

"Hey." He said from his desk. She looked up questioningly at him. He stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Thanks for lunch." He said smiling and walking back to his desk.

"You are very welcome." She replied.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter isn't exactly how I wanted it to turn out. but I actually wrote it in a notebook and I do not like my sister's computer. so when I get home tomorrow I will write a better longer chapter on MY computer!!! lol please oh please hit the pretty green button and review!! :) much love to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!**


	22. Time together

**A/N: WOW guys I am sooo sorry!!! Geez it's been like forever since I updated!!! I bet you all thought I had died or something right? Well I didn't. I got caught up in thanksgiving a new job and then became seriously obsessed with twilight stories! SHAME ON ME! Lol hopefully you all have not lost interest in the story! Because this is a good chapter…at least I think so…some major TIVA because there was no new episode this week!! Although I do have to admit my favorite one thus far was the one with them in the field…"Alright bend over Tony." HAHAH okay if I keep going my note will be as long as the freakin chapter lol SO ENJOY!!! And please review and let me know you all are still interested :) **

A few days had gone by and Rivkin hadn't shown up at the office again. Tony was thankful for that because with all the stress he was under with this Grenouille case he would have probably punched the smug little Israeli in the face. Which would have gotten him in trouble.

Tony and Ziva had been very careful around each other. They didn't want her father finding out about them just in case he decided that he would send her back to Israel because of it. They didn't spend the night with each other or hang out often, if they did hang out it was with the whole team. This was causing a lot of Tony's frustration. He just wanted to be able to hang out with his girlfriend and hold her in his arms while they slept. It was weird because he wasn't even thinking about the sexual aspect of the relationship. Maybe he was growing up.

Tony was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Ziva staring at him. She was concerned for him. She knew how stressed out he was over this case and about them. She decided she would make it up to him tonight. She had been watching her followers and noticed they had backed off quite a bit. She thought tonight she would make him dinner and spend the evening alone with him. Just the two of them finally.

They spent the entire day trying to come up with a lead. Failing, only frustrated Tony further. He sent everyone home and continued to work. He finally left about an hour or so after them deciding he would go home and just relax. Wishing he could relax with Ziva. Knowing it was not possible.

Once he got to his apartment something stopped him. An amazing smell wafted into the hallway outside his door. He opened it cautiously peering into the kitchen so see a beautiful woman standing at the stove cooking. He smiled and walked up carefully behind her and slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch obviously having heard him enter. She was a ninja after all.

He turned his head and whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. "Not that I'm complaining by any means but what are you doing here?" She could hear the longing and gratitude in his voice knowing that this was exactly what he needed after the past couple of days of being ran around in circles with false leads on this case. She turned the burner off and put the lid back on the pan. Turning in his arms and circling hers around his neck she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"I decided to make you dinner so that we could spend some time together." She smiled when she saw him raise his eyebrow questioningly. "The people that have been following us took the night off. So I seized the opportunity." Now it was his turn to smile. He was very excited by this prospect. He pulled her into a more lengthy kiss. She took the opportunity to slide her tongue along his bottom lip. He willingly opened his mouth to let her in and pulled her harder against him. She moaned at the contact and ground her hips against his. She smiled into the kiss when he groaned at the movement. He gently pulled away and looked at the food.

"So what did you make me babe?" He said grinning widely. She couldn't help but return the smile. She loved his smile.

"Just some pasta and chicken."

"Well it smells amazing." He said before kissing her cheek and turning to get a bottle of wine out of the cabinet. A little crimson rose to her cheeks. She wasn't use to being complimented on her cooking skills. It was always expected of her as a child. Especially after her mother and Tali died.

They sat close together at the table and ate in silence. Tony kept a hand either entwined with hers or resting on her thigh at all times. He was just so happy that she was really here with him that he thought if he stopped touching her she would disappear. Ziva noticed that was how it seemed but she didn't mind. She rather enjoyed that Tony couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Once they had finished and cleaned everything up they went and cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. Both content to just be sitting with each other. Tony absentmindedly rubbed her back lulling her to sleep. Halfway through the movie he noticed her light snores and grinned to himself. How he got so lucky, he didn't know. He carefully lifted her bridal style off the couch and carried her down the hall to his bedroom. He gently sat her on the bed and removed her pants so that she would be comfortable. She was already in a tee shirt so he figured he would just leave it. Once he got her settled in he stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers with her. He automatically pulled her against him so that he was spooning her from behind. He noticed it had started raining. He listened to the soft pitter patters of the water hitting the window while he drifted off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

**A/n: Short and fluffy lol but there ya have it chapter 22!! Oh btw Semper Fi NCIS and I are doing a joint story together also so be on the lookout for that mmkay? Hit the review button por favor!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone. This is kelli's sister gabby. I am sorry to inform you all that she lost her battle with melanoma last month. I know that she put her heart and soul into these stories and loved all the feedback she received from you all. Take care and God Bless.


End file.
